Sapphires
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The bonds of family and friendship are said to be very strong, however, when those bonds are tested they can either shatter into pieces or become stronger than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, so this is my first Ace Attorney story. I only got into the series a while ago, so I'm not the most well versed in it, and to be fair I haven't finished Dual Destinies or Spirit of Justice, but since this won't go to that point I don't think it really should matter very much. It's a great series, and there are many ideas I want to share so I'm going with it. I hope I do well with this. I have other stories that I have to work on, but I want to do this story, so I'm going with it. I will try to update regularly, but I'm trying to find a job and all sorts of things, so really just life stuff. I won't go into great details. Anyway, enough rambling.**_

_**Anyway, so the idea of this story came from me reading about that Franziska was only introduced in Justice For All because the creators didn't want to have Miles (a very popular character) constantly lose to Phoenix. This means that she hadn't been thought of when writing Turnabout Goodbyes. Though given hop much she looks up to her father and Miles I wondered what would happen if Franziska HAD been in the story at that point, so I wrote this story to see what would come of it. **_

* * *

_**Just as a disclaimer this story will involve a lot of trauma. Mentions of suicide will come up in the story, attempted kidnapping, violence, self-harm, and other Ace Attorney worthy warnings. I won't go into great detail, but they'll be there. If that upsets anyone then I'd advise you be a bit careful going forward regardless**_

_**Also, I don't own Ace Attorney or any o the characters involved in the series. I wish I did, but we can't have everything, right? Haha.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Franziska**_

I sign the report perfectly signing my name before filing it away looking at the clock. 6:30 exactly. Perfect timing.

I look at the calendar. December 25th? Really? Whatever. I have no time for holidays. Justice doesn't take holidays.

But… I suppose I do have time to at least call my little brother. I pull out my phone dialing his number and letting the phone ring.

And keep ringing…

Really, Miles?

When the phone goes to the answering message I frown. Maybe he's busy right now. It is early there.

So if he won't pick up what now? Stupid Miles, I finish work early and you're not even around.

I walk out of my office and into my living room turning on the TV flipping through the channels for a bit getting to the news.

"Now for some breaking news. Late last night legendary LA prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was arrested on suspicion of murder-"

I throw the remote against the sofa managing to turn the TV off in the process.

"Miles Edgeworth!"

I storm back to my office pulling a drawer open and pulling out two newspaper clippings reading them.

"Legendary prosecutor Miles Edgeworth suffers first defeat to rookie attorney Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix Wright… that name. Miles used to always say that name.

"Miles Edgeworth suffers a second defeat at the hands of Phoenix Wright."

A von Karma is _perfect_ in all things.

Miles Edgeworth is a von Karma.

Miles Edgeworth lost.

Miles Edgeworth is a murder

suspect.

Miles Edgeworth is _not_ perfect!

Phoenix Wright has never lost.

Phoenix Wright is a _defense attorney_.

Phoenix Wright is a rookie.

Phoenix Wright _is_ perfect.

_**Objection! **_This is _not_ acceptable!

I pick up my phone again. I will set this straight. _No one _harms _my_ little brother! Much less _him_!

One phone call, some packing and a bit of time later and I'm on a jet to California. I watch the clouds go by as I play with my whip. It's been a long time since we've seen each other.

I should be excited, but I'm more angry, angry at him and the foolish fool who dares destroy my brother!

When the jet finally lands I get out and call up a limo to take me to the detention center.

A von Karma does _not_ take a simple taxi.

I guess I could have called someone who works for Papa, but he'll tell him and I really don't want to have him ask questions right now. I will see Miles first.

I get in when it arrives and head to the detention center watching LA pass by.

"_Defense attorneys are as bad as the criminals they defend."_

_There was the ghost of sadness hidden behind the impassive look in Miles' eyes._

"_As a prosecutor, you must ensure the guilty are punished."_

"_But Sir…" it was a soft protest._

"_What is it?"_

"_What if… the defendant isn't guilty?"_

"Ma'am?" I'm broken out of my memory by the driver.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

"Thank you," I say paying and grabbing my stuff. I guess I should have stopped off at Miles' house to drop my stuff off, but I don't care right now. I'll do it later. I want answers first!

I walk through the hallway of the detention center.

"_What if… the defendant isn't guilty?"_

You idiot!

I head to the visitor's room gripping my whip in one hand on my bag in the other.

Two people come out of the first door to my left and I look at them carefully.

One was a man, probably my brother's age. His blue suit and spiky hair along with the attorney's badge gave me the evidence to assume he was Phoenix Wright. I grip my whip tightly. Maybe I should give him a good hit. Make him stay away from my brother! I hope he didn't come to make fun of him!

"_Defense attorneys are worthless fools who try to get guilty men innocent."_

The girl next to him can best be described as eccentric. She's probably my age, and her clothes seem to suggest she's one of those spirit mediums this place has an odd belief in.

If so then she _also_ has some nerve approaching my little brother after what that woman did to Miles!

They're about to pass me when I stop. "You're Phoenix Wright, correct?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"You've become rather famous." Hasn't he noticed? Fool!

"Nick! You're famous!"

"Umm… thanks, and who are you, may I ask?"

I look at him then curtsy. "I am Franziska von Karma, International Prodigy Prosecutor."

"You're a prosecutor like Mr. Edgeworth?" The girl asks.

"Of course. Why would I be any different? I _am_ a von Karma," I scoff.

"So it's like how I'm a Fey so I'm a spirit medium?"

"If you wish to make that correlation."

"So why are you visiting Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I'm allowed to meet my little brother, aren't I? I don't think I need explain myself."

"Edgeworth has a sister?"

"Little? But aren't you my age?"

"Are you defending him then?" I ask avoiding the stupid questions.

"He won't let us!"

That look in that man's eyes…

"_But… father was a good man who believed in his clients."_

"_Your father spent time defending people like the person who murdered him. Don't speak about things you don't understand, boy."_

I turn away from them starting to walk to the door.

"Well, that was weird! Come on, Nick! Let's go gather information!"

"Alright, Maya."

Phoenix Wright…

Maya Fey…

How foolish!

I open the door to the visitor's room whipping out my whip hitting the wall. "Miles Edgeworth!"

"Franziska von Karma," he sighs looking at me over his shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be prosecuting right now?"

"I could say the same to you, little brother."

He sighs heavily walking back to the chair and sitting down. I can see how tired he is. Clearly, he hasn't been sleeping. Is it the nightmares?

"Well I can't exactly do that right now, can I?"

"I can't believe you'd ever be on that side."

"You think I expected it. I'm supposed to catch criminals, not be one."

"Did you?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for?"

I didn't think so, I just wanted you to _say_ it."

"So are you here to lecture me about how I'm a fool and failing the von Karma name?"

"You aren't supposed to lose."

"They were innocent, it's only right they were found as such."

"_A von Karma is perfection."_

"You _don't_ deserve the name von Karma!"

"Really?" He laughs dryly.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't kid yourself, Franziska, you sound like a spoilt brat. You're upset that I lost two cases because it ruins my win record so you'd be asking me to convict innocent people just to stroke my ego," he turns around. "The truth is I lost sight of what really mattered."

"That's just the foolish ramblings of a loser!"

"Think about it!" He exclaims turning around and slamming his palm against the ledge that's part of the partition between the two sides. "How can we claim all defendants are guilty before we even step into court? Think about it, if you had to prosecute this case would you say I was guilty just to stay "perfect"? Just think about it, 'Ziska! Think for yourself!"

I jump a bit at his outburst and feel a bit sick at what he's suggesting. "But…"

He sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, 'Ziska, I guess I'm just tired. I never wanted to see _that_ man again."

"Phoenix Wright."

"I'm saddled with all these unnecessary feelings such as unease and uncertainty."

I sit down across from him. "Mi-mi…"

"It's been a long time since you called me that."

"Well, you've been calling me 'Ziska."

"I see your point. But you hit me last time I did."

"I could come in there just to whip you," I say hitting my whip against the floor for emphasis.

"You could," he acknowledges. "But please do consider what I said. You can run back to Germany if you want to avoid the question, or you can face this head on."

"Foolish fool! A von Karma doesn't run!"

"Then you will have to face the fact that in order to see perfection I will have to be convicted of a murder I didn't commit or you will have to accept that my life would be in the hands of a defense attorney."

"_Father used to tell me prosecutors and defense attorneys were meant to work together to find the truth…"_

"_Defense attorneys are foolish idiots, they are your enemies."_

"Would be?"

"No attorney would take my case. Not shocking really."

"Except _him_."

"_He_ is not allowed to get mixed into this case, Franziska."

Phoenix Wright is perfect.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want-"

The ground shudders and Miles' face goes pale. The earth continues to rumble as the earthquake hits and my brother drops to the ground curling up in a corner shaking violently.

I storm out of the room to go inside the other area. Pulling my prosecutor's badge out to show the guard. I walk into the room sitting next to my little brother.

_The earth trembles violently and he huddles in the corner of the room hugging Missile like his life depended on it._

_I sit down touching his shoulder._

"_I… can't… need air…"_

_I open a window letting the night air fill the dark room. "Are you…?"_

"_It all started…"_

It all started…

It all started with an earthquake.

December 25th 2016.

December 28th 2001.

"_I believe there are no chance or random occurrences."_

Three days away from fifteen years.

Fifteen years: Statute of limitations on unsolved cases.

Three days: Length of trials in LA.

December 28th 2001: DL-6!

* * *

_**Miles**_

I can't breathe… I can't see anything… I can't…

_Father!_

One gunshot.

And a single horrible scream!

When will it end? When will it all end?

I look up blearily to see my sister sitting next to me once the quake leaves. Her stormy grey eyes watching me with heavily veiled concern.

_A von Karma does not show compassion._

But my mentor's daughter was too soft. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here looking like she's ready to whip anyone in a fifty-mile radius.

I know her looks well, I can also tell when her genius brain is connecting the dots.

The dots of a truth I don't want to admit.

I need to keep _him_ safe from that even if it means I have no defense."

"Mi-mi…"

"What is it, 'Ziska?"

"Who died?"

I have no reason to hide the truth, the truth she already suspects. "Defense attorney Robert Hammond."

Her hand tightens around her whip. We both see the pieces falling into place. "You've guessed it, this case is closely linked to DL-6. Now, do you see why I want _him_ out of this case?"

Phoenix… Wright…

"It's three days until then. The statute of limitations."

Hammond called me out to the lake to talk to me. But 'Ziska…"

"What?"

"I touched the gun. I held it. My fingerprints are all over the murder weapon."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I was in a daze. I… I couldn't think…"

"Foolish fool!"

"Always with the "fool"," I try to tease her. Whenever she gets upset or flustered he resorts to saying variations of the word "fool".

"Shut up, little brother!"

I lean my head on her shoulder looking up at her. "I… I can't do this."

"Miles?"

I sigh. "I don't regret losing. I don't feel bad. I feel _good_." I get up and start pacing back and forth. "I can't be "perfect" I… I'm an Edgeworth."

She tenses a bit.

Edgeworth… my father… that name was almost taboo in the von Karma household. A whispered name between the two of us. A secret, we had so many secrets.

"Gregory Edgeworth's teachings."

"I can't escape them. I'm a prosecutor, but I can't follow those rules. Watching _him_ makes me think of father."

He's the only one who can save me…

But…

The prosecutor…

Franziska is too stubborn to leave…

But…

If she stays then by the end of this case…

She stands up walking over to where I stopped pacing. "So you aren't a von Karma?"

"If I say "yes" would I still be your brother?"

"You'll always be my little brother."

"'Ziska…"

She pulls her badge out of her pocket. I wonder if she's debating helping the defense. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and anyone who hurts me is her enemy.

But what happens if the prosecution is…

"I'm a von Karma… I can't turn my back on that name like you can."

"What are names?"

"What?"

"If they were all that I would be a defense attorney."

"Tell me what to do…"

Sometimes it's hard to remember that the international prosecutor is seventeen and never had a childhood to speak of except for snatches of a lost childhood.

"What your heart tells you.."

She slaps her whip on the floor. "That's no help!"

"I can't give you an answer, Franziska, you have to find it yourself."

"This is your fault!" She snaps cracking her whip and hitting the wall a few inches from me.

"My fault?"

"You… you had to get yourself accused of murder! And now _I'm_ saddled with unnecessary feelings too!"

She storms out of the room. I wonder if she's going to realize that she left her things here.

I hear a yelp from outside and I sigh.

Is she whipping Wright now? Good grief!

The door opens and Wright and Ms. Fey enter again.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you? Though I feel I should apologize for my sister. She gets a bit violent when she's stressed."

"I… think she hates me."

"Don't take it personally." To be fair the fact she knows I love him doesn't help. "Regardless I-"

"We know about DL-6."

At those words, a few things happened at one time for me.

My mind reeled at how much he'd found out in so little time and I was amazed and a bit awed at his single-mindedness. He hasn't changed.

Meanwhile my sister, who must have heard through the door on her way back to grab her stuff, burst through the door whip ready.

Before I even register my own thoughts I hear myself ordering "Franziska, genug!"

I don't know why I dropped into her native tongue, but it shocked all four people in the room.

She drops her whip the sound of it clattering to the floor the only sound between the four of us. Two pairs of blue eyes and one grey pair stare at me with different emotions. Of course Wright and Ms. Fey don't understand what I just said.

"Bedauere," she mutters breaking the stunned silence. She picks her whip up and walks to her bag grabbing it.

"Bitte bleibe, ich brauche dich."

"In ordnung."

"danke, nur... bitte ihn nicht schlagen."

"Gern geschehen und ich nicht für Sie"

"Umm…" Phoenix clears his throat and we look at him.

"Sorry Wright. German is just my sister's native language."

"But you don't have an accent," Ms. Fey says.

"I can if I want to. I just don't want to."

"Want to?"

"A von Karma is perfect," we say in unison. Grey eyes meeting grey in remembrance of the von Karma creed.

"I didn't even know you spoke different languages."

"I grew up in Germany to some extent and I learned a lot of different languages over the years, Franziska did too."

"You're pronunciation is rusty, little brother."

"And you say "fool" too much _big_ sister."

"Fool is a good word."

I roll my eyes at her with the tiniest hint of a smile. I can see one creeping up her face too.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"Edgeworth, we know this case is connected to DL-6 and we know how it connects to you."

I sigh. "You haven't changed. Still so single-minded. You won't let go of something when you've started."

"I owe you one after all."

"What are you talking about, Wright?"

"I… nevermind."

You don't owe me anything for _that._

"Nick really wants to help you."

"You seem pretty adamant yourself, Ms. Fey."

"Well… I'm the youngest daughter of Misty Fey."

Franziska and I lock eyes then I look at the other girl. "I see, so you are linked to the case by the medium." Long practice has taught me to keep the disbelief and anger out of my voice. She has to be a scam!

"Yes, so please let Nick defend you!"

"Edgeworth, Gumshoe is worried about you too."

"Detective Gumshoe, huh?"

"Yes, we're all worried!"

I sigh. How can I say no? And yet… he has _no_ idea what he's getting himself into!

"Alright, Wright. I'll let you lead my defense."

With those words, another quake hit hard and fast and my world goes black.

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

"Edgeworth?!"

"Miles!" A crack of leather hitting the wall accompanied the outburst from the German prosecutor.

"Mr. Edgeworth is cowering in a corner," Maya says.

Edgeworth was never scared of earthquakes when we were kids!

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, Ms. Maya Fey, come on."

"Where?" I ask a bit annoyed she's just ordering us around, but I think I detect a hint of concern behind her glare.

"Unless you would rather just stare at my little brother."

"We can actually go in there?" Maya asks.

"With me there, yes."

"Wow, Nick, prosecutors get to do anything! Maybe you should have become a prosecutor."

"No, that wouldn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"It goes against why I became a defense attorney."

"Oh yeah, to protect those who had no one on their side."

Ms. von Karma, who had walked to the door at some point, gripped the doorknob hard.

"Are you okay?" Maya asks.

"Yes, now come on," she snaps walking out and we follow her to the other side.

Ms. von Karma sits next to Edgeworth holding him. Maya and I walk over as well.

Edgeworth mutters things in German and Ms. von Karma quickly hushes him.

"I wish he could get some air," Maya says.

"I'll take him out later."

"You… need to help them…" Edgeworth rasps.

"Miles…?"

"They'll need you, sister."

"If he's-"

"No!" Somehow Edgeworth seems to have gotten more energy as if worrying for us was making him push his pain aside. "You don't get it."

"What do you mean? It's just another prosecutor."

"No, Wright… the prosecutor for this case… is Manfred von Karma."

Ms. von Karma face goes pale as she stares at her brother. "Papa?"

"Manfred von Karma?"

"You haven't heard of him? He's a god of prosecution, he taught Franziska and me everything we know."

"But if he's your mentor maybe he'll go easy on you."

Edgeworth laughs hollowly. "He hasn't lost a case in forty years, he's not about to start now. He's ten times more ruthless than me."

"That's saying something."

"As I said, twenty times."

"Forty."

"Eighty."

One-hundred sixty."

"Three-hundred twenty."

"Six-hundred forty."

"One-thous-"

"Stop!" I plead.

"Wright, you haven't had a case until you faced von Karma."

"But why, Miles… why is Papa…?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not perfect or maybe because I'm the last stain of the name Edgeworth, who knows, but regardless it is what it is."

"But Papa…"

"I won't ask you to help, but…"

You kind of already did, Edgeworth.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright…" her grey eyes bore into mine. "I hate you."

Ouch! I don't even know her and she hates me!

"Franziska…"

"I _hate_ you, and yet… you are my little brother's only hope. I will not allow him to get killed."

"What about your father?" Maya asks.

The whispered words were so quiet I barely caught them. Just like how I could easily think I imagined the tears that escaped for just a second. "Miles Edgeworth is my true family."

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to post the translations of the German here as a note, and I will do that when it comes up. Granted I use Google Translate to get the translations so I know that it's not always the most accurate. If anyone knows German and is willing to correct my translations I'll be very happy to hear them. I try my best with it, but I'm not sure what other tool to use. Anyway, here we go:**_

_**genug - enough**_

_**Bedauere - Sorry**_

_**Bitte bleibe, ich brauche dich. - Please stay, I need you.**_

_**In Ordnung. - Okay**_

_**danke, nur... bitte ihn nicht schlagen. - thanks, just... please do not hit him**_

_**Gern geschehen und ich nicht für Sie - You're welcome, and I won't do it, for you.**_

_**So that's what they said. I hope it looks good to everyone. Anyway, now for a preview of the next chapter to send us off for this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Miles:**_

_"I'm aware of that, Mr. Phoenix Wright, but I'm here and I'm not leaving. A von Karma does not run away."_

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will continue to enjoy the story as a whole and any other idea I come up with in the future._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Phoenix**_

After getting Miles' request to give to Gumshoe and giving it to him Ms. von Karma surprisingly asked us to come to Edgeworth's place to talk.

"Wow!" Maya gasps. "Mr. Edgeworth actually _lives_ here?"

"Of course. And I do too when I'm here."

"You have a key to his house?"

"And he has one to mine. Are you jealous, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" She asks a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Umm… no…" I mean it's a nice house.

"Nick! Nick!"

"What, Maya?"

"Mr. Edgeworth has a limited edition Steel Samurai tea set! There were like only three made ever!"

"What?"

"Yeah! It's _so_ cool!"

"If you break it my little brother will cry in a corner for days."

"Maya, please try not to break Edgeworth's things."

"But Nick! He's a fan! I wonder who his favourite characters are!"

"Maybe you two can discuss children's shows when he's acquitted."

"Umm… sorry…" Maya says.

Ms. von Karma doesn't respond. I wonder if she's acting like this because of the news Edgeworth dropped on us.

"Are you really going to help us and go against your father?"

She plays with her whip as she gives Maya a look. "Ms. Maya Fey, ask me again and you will give me the option to second-guess myself."

"Oh… sorry…"

"Is your father really as bad as Edgeworth claims?" I ask. Maybe I shouldn't with a whip in her hands, but…

"We may have been going a bit overboard with our doubling, but my Papa embodies the word perfection. Decisive witness, decisive evidence, what else do you need?"

"But how can you know before you start?"

"He can and he _will_; defense attorneys fall before him like flies."

"Doesn't he have a weakness? I mean no one can be perfect."

"A von Karma is perfect in all things. In and out of court."

"You've said that."

"And I mean it, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"So he's never lost _ever_?"

"Never, but there was one time…"

"One time?"

"It has no connection to this case!"

"Oh come on! You can't just say that and not tell us."

"I'm not under any obligation to disclose any information that does not pertain to this case. It's bad enough that I'm helping you in this case. I'm not looking for friends or allies. I just _need_ you to help Miles."

"So what you're saying is you're using us."

"You're a fool."

"You don't even know me!"

"Nick…"

"You… you ruined him! You are perfect! You aren't supposed to be, he is! This is _your_ fault!"

"Hang on! Nick isn't perfect and it's not his fault Mr. Edgeworth is in trouble. He's helping him!"

"I think she's trying to say I never lost. I didn't because my clients were innocent. I stand to protect those who have no one on their side like Edgeworth did for me!"

"You mean the case of the stolen lunch money."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know Mr. Edgeworth's father was a defense attorney?"

"Of course I know that. I know of Gregory Edgeworth. He and Papa-"

Why does she keep cutting herself off?

"Well when they were younger Mr. Edgeworth defended Nick when he was accused of stealing his lunch money. He was like a _real_ defense attorney."

Ms. von Karma says nothing the only sound was her whip cracking against the floor. I flinch a bit. I hope she leaves me alone with that thing.

Then she breaks the silence. "What do you know so far?"

She seems to have calmed down. Maybe talking about cases instead of "personal" things makes her less defensive.

"Well we know there was one witness, she got a picture of the crime apparently."

"Did you _see_ it?"

"No, she refused to show us."

"Well then you're screwed unless that picture is utterly useless."

"Withholding evidence is a crime," I say bluntly.

"It is?"

"Yes, if you have evidence you have to show it to the court, how else would you know."

"That's such a cruel thing. It's bad enough he's prosecuting his own student."

Ms. von Karma's eyes flash.

"Maya, lay off," I say softly.

"Ms. Maya Fey, if you don't know anything about law I would advise you to try not to announce it in court tomorrow." She says though I think I may detect a hint of… softness?

"I… I know I don't belong…"

"You do though! You're a great help, Maya, and Edgeworth needs you there."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Nick!" She exclaims hugging me.

I hug her back. "I'll take whatever he throws at me."

"Good, because there are no second chances, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

* * *

_**Miles**_

I walk down the hallway with Wright, Ms. Fey and my sister.

I'm surprised she even showed up at all she'll come face to face with her father. Of course she knows that.

I may be the only person who can see the slight slump of her shoulders as if ready for a reprimand from him.

I'm glad I warned her about the fact he was prosecuting, but this is torture for her. I can't imagine how much pain she must be in right now.

"Franziska…"

She turns to look at me. Her knuckles must be white under her gloves since she's holding her whip too tight.

"I'm fine, Miles Edgeworth."

That's a lie, but I won't call her out on it.

"You don't have to be here," Wright tries to help.

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Phoenix Wright, but I'm here and I'm not leaving. A von Karma does _not_ run away."

Wright looks at me as if he's asking if my sister is _always_ this stubborn.

I nod discreetly. Oh yeah! Franziska has _always_ been stubborn.

Though speaking of von Karma…

I look down the hallway seeing him coming down the opposite direction to us.

Franziska moves a bit closer to me as if maybe second-guessing a von Karma not running. Yet, he's seen us so the opportunity for that is gone now unless she wants to be called out for "weakness".

We all stop at the base of the stairs looking at each other. My grey eyes meet his for a bit.

"You've fallen so far," he says breaking the tense silence between the five of us.

"I realize that, Sir."

"I'm very disappointed in you; I trained you better than this."

The verbal reprimand hit harder than a slap.

"You did, Sir. I apologize for disappointing you."

"You have fallen a great deal. It is one thing to lose a case or even two, but to a rookie."

I see Wright flinch out of the corner of my eye. He's getting the von Karma treatment when it's not even directed at him.

"With all due respect, Sir, th-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Edgeworth."

"Sorry Sir." I say looking at the ground. I look at Wright trying to silently ask him not to jump to my defense on this. He doesn't need a von Karma's ire before a trial.

Besides… I deserve it anyway…

"And now for you to be accused of murder. I was right, an Edgeworth could never deserved to bare the von Karma name and do it properly."

"I never meant to fail you, Sir."

Right… I'm an Edgeworth and he hates the name. I feel sorry for Wright, von Karma's on the warpath.

He then turns his attention to his _true_ successor.

"Franziska, shouldn't you be in Germany?" I'm surprised he didn't drop into German, maybe it's so everyone can understand.

"I was, Papa, but I didn't have a case so I wanted to see Miles."

"I see, and now you are spending time with a criminal and his defense."

"I…"

"I taught you better. Defense attorneys are merely bugs to be squashed, especially when it involves an Edgeworth."

Years of hearing him slander my father's name means I barely notice the jab.

"I apologize, Papa."

"I hope you're not as much of a disappointment as Edgeworth," he says turning and walking up the stairs to the courtroom.

I look at my companions. Franziska is trying to hide the slight paleness in her face. Wright and Ms. Fey, on the other hand, were not trying to hide the anger in their faces.

"_That_ was your mentor?" Ms. Fey asks.

"The one and only."

"He's such a creep! Oh… no offense, Ms. von Karma."

Franziska merely shrugs already having climbed half way up the stairs. "Let's go."

"I can't believe you put up with that."

I get up the stairs before replying, "save your anger for court, Wright, you'll need it."

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I know what Papa was trying to tell me was to leave, but I won't.

Miles…

Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Maya Fey seem really upset about what happened. I don't see what the big deal is.

We all walk into the defendant lobby and wait for the doors to open. We look at each other for a while. I move a bit closer to my brother.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and I feel how he's trembling. Of course he is. And he knows he just threw Mr. Phoenix Wright into the storm that is my Papa.

We look over at the defense attorney and his assistant. They seem to be whispering about something and Ms. Maya Fey seems a bit upset.

"What are you two whispering about?" Miles asks.

They look at us. "Umm… nothing."

I open my mouth, but the bailiff comes out. "The trial is about to start soon, please enter the courtroom."

We all gather in the courtroom. I head up to the gallery. It's been a while since I've sat here.

Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Maya Fey take their places at the defendants bench while Papa takes his place at the prosecution bench. It's bad enough sitting in the gallery, but seeing Miles in the defendant's chair…

The judge starts and of course Papa runs the show.

But… this is the first time it doesn't fill me with pride.

Papa first calls the detective in charge.

Scruffy… it's been a while since I'be seen him of all people.

His testimony is so vague and full of holes. Papa clearly organized it. Papa is also coming down on every attempt Mr. Phoenix Wright makes. It's typical and yet it's not.

I grip my whip tight feeling my knuckles go white.

You really are going to tear him down, aren't you, Papa?

I can't deny that Mr. Phoenix Wright, despite his naivety, is faring better than expected against Papa.

Yet, he's fighting an uphill fight and losing his footing fast. Papa is truly being ruthless today, but… why?

The court finally breaks for ten minutes and the four of us head back to the defendant lobby.

"You were _not_ kidding. He's intense."

"Yes, and he's determined to prove my guilt."

"Why is he doing this? This is harsh even for him."

Miles looks at me. "I'll be honest with you, Franziska: it's because you're here."

"Me?"

"It took him by surprise and he wants to keep you on his side. He wants to turn you against me. It's not the first time we've had to have a rivalry."

"So if you're convicted I'll be _my_ fault?"

"Edgeworth won't be convicted."

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what, Mi-mi?"

"You are between the two of us, 'Ziska. You're a von Karma, but you also have what I've imparted to you. He knows we are close; he knows you love me and he wants to break that because it isn't "perfect" I'm ruining your perfection."

I stare at my brother for a while then storm out of the room. Maybe it'll be better if I'm not there.

Not to mention…

I hold back the tears. A von Karma does _not_ cry and if they do they never show others their tears.

* * *

_**Maya**_

_She sighs. "That's very dangerous. You can get in serious trouble. You need to be careful."_

_"I know, but I have to help Nick and Mr. Edgeworth and I can't call Sis so…"_

_"And that's why you want me to teach you law?"_

_"Yes! I want to be useful!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Jess (hey!) I decided to update this for Pippa. Her job requires her to use her computer and, well, it makes her sour to get on. And since I was updating Hostage, I decided to update this for her. I plan to make her even more sour with a salty flame *smirks* _

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Miles_**

"It seems I've racked up quite the debt," I say staring out the window in the defendant lobby.

"What do you mean, Edgeworth?"

"I mean Ms. Fey. Tell her… tell her to watch what she says in court." I'm grateful, but… she could get in serious trouble.

"... okay…"

"Another thing… go pick her up. I'll post her bail." It's the least I can do.

"You sure?"

"Yes Wright."

"What about your sister?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

"This is really upsetting her."

"Of course. She's at war with herself. She has to fight with what she was taught and what she knows in her heart. She's having it shoved in her face with something so personal."

"I understand that."

We stand in silence for a while. I stare out the window. I know von Karma would rather she have stayed out of this and in some ways I wish so too, but I know she wouldn't. She's here and I can't change that now.

"Edgeworth, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Wright?"

"Why do you look up to him?"

"Von Karma?"

"Yeah, I mean he's really bad to you and even Ms. von Karma and now he's actively trying to get you convicted."

"After my father died, I was left with no one to turn to. I was lost and alone and he came to me. He took me in. He raised me."

"So because of that he can treat you two like that?"

I shrug. "Wright, I don't question how you grew up. You don't need to examine my personal life."

"Edgeworth, it does matter! He is literally withholding evidence to ensure you're proven guilty!"

I turn to look at my childhood friend. "Wright-"

"Don't start making excuses for him, Edgeworth. Maybe he took you in, but because of that you changed."

"Even before that I wasn't sure I wanted to be a defense attorney, Wright."

"Why? You used to want to be just like your father, Edgeworth."

I turn around again sighing. "DL-6."

"What about it?"

"That defense attorney… he defended that man…"

"What?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this much less be involved in DL-6, but there's no going back, but Wright, my relationship with von Karma is not related and thus is no concern of yours."

Before he is able to respond, I leave guards meeting me to take me back to my cell.

Wright doesn't understand, he doesn't need to. He and Larry couldn't hope to understand.

I sit in the corner of my cell the nightmares making sleep an unattainable luxury.

"H-help! I can't breathe!"  
"Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier!"  
"I want to get out! Help! Get us out!"  
"Don't shout! You'll just use up more oxygen!"  
"I... I can't breathe! You... you're using up my air!"  
"Wh-what!?"  
"Stop breathing my air! I'll... I'll stop you!"  
"Aaaah! Wh-what!? What are you...!?"  
"Stop breathing my aaaaair!"  
No! Father! He's attacking Father!  
Then I see the pistol lying by my feet. I don't know if it was evidence from that day in court, or the bailiff's... In a daze, I pick up the pistol...  
Get away...! Get away from my father!

Then there's a bang and a terrible scream.

* * *

_**Maya**_

Mr. Edgeworth paid my bail?"

"Yeah, and we had a bit of a fight."

"About what?"

"Mr. von Karma."

"That guy is such a creep! He walks all over Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma and yet they look up to him! Doesn't he see how he's hurting them?!"

"I'm not sure if he cares. Edgeworth seems to think there's no connection."

"It's like he's trying to cover for him," I say eating my burger. "I feel sorry for Ms. von Karma."

"Maybe you should talk to her then."

"Maybe I will! Unless she's gone back to Germany."

"I don't think she would," Nick says eating his burger.

"Why?"

"I think she might see that as running away."

Maybe I should. She might be able to…

"But we at least have another day to search for evidence."

"Yes, but we'll really have to try hard to get anything we can."

"Maybe Ms. von Karma can help us investigate?"

"If you can convince her."

"I'm going to go then!" I say jumping up and eating the rest of my burger before running out.

I head to Mr. Edgeworth's house hoping Ms. von Karma is there. I knock on the door.

After what feels like forever the door opens. I look at the woman on the other end. She looks like she's been crying, but I don't think I should say that.

"Ms. Maya Fey?"

"Hey, umm… can I come in?"

"Very well," she says stepping aside to let me enter. "What brings you here?"

"Well I thought you'd want to know about the trial and I had a favour to ask."

"What is it?" She asks heading to the kitchen and starting to boil some tea.

"I… I want you to teach me law."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know anything and Nick and Mr. Edgeworth are busy and you're my age, but already so successful and…"

"You assume I'm not doing anything right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"In this case you assume correctly. There are no cases that currently demand my attention. So I suppose I can instruct you. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You said you were the youngest daughter of Misty Fey ergo you have at least one older sister."

"Yes, I had an older sister, Mia Fey."

Mia… it's still hard to believe she's gone.

"I see, my condolences for your loss."

"It's okay. Why do you ask?"

"My brother's first case was against your sister."

"Really? Mia talked about that case. It shook her really bad."

The kettle boils and she busies herself making tea instead of responding.

"So when did you become a prosecutor anyway?"

"When I was thirteen?"

"Thirteen?!"

"Yes, I told you I was a prodigy. I grew up on law books."

"Man, that's no fun. I mean Mia used to read me so many books!"

She shrugs. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

Seems she and Mr. Edgeworth have the same reaction when they don't want to talk.

"So you want to know about the trial?" I ask taking the mug she hands me.

"Do tell. I guess by your face it didn't end in defeat."

"We have another day," I say as we head to the living room and sit down.

"I should say I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy, Nick had to fight for it and I…"

"You what?"

"When we were cross-examining the witness Mr. von Karma said if we couldn't find anything he'd get the judge to hold us in contempt of court."

"Are you telling me you were held in contempt of court?"

"Yeah, but Mr. Edgeworth paid my bail."

She sighs. "That's very dangerous. You can get in serious trouble. You need to be careful."

"I know, but I have to help Nick and Mr. Edgeworth and I can't call Sis so…"

"And that's why you want me to teach you law?"

"Yes! I want to be useful!"

"I see, well go investigate more and I'll help you afterward."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I have nothing better to do currently."

So is she only doing this because she's bored? Guess I can't blame her. "Thanks, I hope I'm a good student."

"I'll try not to demand you be perfect. It's not easy to break the habit."

I can't blame them. Mr. von Karma seems very convinced about being perfect. I can't imagine what kind of childhood she had.

"I'll see you later, thank you. I'm sure it means a lot to Mr. Edgeworth too."

"I'm sure it does. I… thank you."

"You're welcome."

After finishing my tea I leave to go find Nick again. We need to save Mt. Edgeworth!

* * *

_**Franziska**_

After Ms. Maya Fey leaves I clean up the mugs and head to my room. Am I really doing the right thing?

I pick one of my old law books dusting the cover and opening it. Two pictures fall out when I do and I kneel down to pick them up. One is of Miles and me when we were younger. Taken very shortly after Miles moved in with Missile. Miles is trying to smile, but it's clear he's still hurting. Missile sitting on his lap and me next to him. The second is of us when we became prosecutors. Of course, we're much older and Missile isn't in the picture.

Miles…

I didn't think this would be this hard to do.

I open some doors at the bottom of the bookshelf revealing a secret stash of children's books and novels that Miles secretly bought me.

I look between the simple and elegant law books and the loud colourful novels.

Papa taught me perfection.

Miles taught me fun.

Miles was not wrong. Papa did often try to pit us against each other. Whether it was our tutors making a deal of who was "better" and as such "winning" or if it was mock trials that usually had Miles playing the defense and weighing it in the prosecution's favour.

Papa was strict about perfection. Maybe it's why I still feel the need to hide the colourful books that refuse to be perfect!

But in a way that refusal is exactly my life.

A part of me that won't stay perfect.

And what if that part of me is called Miles Edgeworth?

What if that part of me are the seeds of another answer?

Of long nights sitting up talking quietly to not being heard?

Of nights cuddling and waking up early to get back before wake up?

Of secret notes passed during lessons?

Of impromptu trips for secret gifts?

Of days off watching shows and playing around with said gifts?

Of reading together until we slept?

Of sitting there while we cried our pains and admitted our fears?

What if all that perfect chaotic imperfection was exactly that.

Like the eye of a storm. Where within the chaos, stillness reigns.

What if that was Miles Edgeworth?

And the only one who could save that was a fledgeling defense lawyer whose foolishness is so strong that he must be the storm itself.

And his reckless assistant who would throw herself in harm's way just to be called "useful" equally foolish!

Miles Edgeworth

Phoenix Wright

Maya Fey

Papa

It's a paradox.

If A happens then B will be bad, but if B happens then A will be.

By the end of this trial one will fall.

And I could manipulate it, or let it be.

But a von Karma doesn't run away.

I'm here… I must face this fight!

I sit down opening a notebook and writing notes about what I've been told. Making a detailed report.

I'm so busy identifying possible connections when I hear the door.

I sigh getting up and letting Ms. Maya Fey back in.

"You won't believe what we've found out?!"

"Won't I?" I ask as she bounces in.

"Nope! But I'll tell you anyways! Okay, so we went to the boat shack and there was this old man, and his parrot knows DL-6."

"Did you say a parrot knows DL-6?"

"Yeah, it was weird! Like it just said it!"

"DL-6 is a sorting code. Members of the general public don't know it which means that man must have a link to DL-6."

"Yeah, and we looked at the case files and it's so weird because that gun was shot twice, but there was only one bullet found."

"Do you believe in coincidences, Ms. Maya Fey?"

"Huh? I'm not sure. I've never really thought about it."

"My brother doesn't, and I'm inclined to believe him."

"What do you mean?"

"Two murders, two defense attorneys killed by one bullet with a gun that fired twice, both by a shooter that "doesn't exist"."

"I…"

"I'll come to court tomorrow and if things go the way I suspect I will help you with the search."

* * *

_**Preview **_

**_Franziska _**

"I… I don't even know why I… I just… I just acted… I didn't think about it I just…"

"You used your whip on your father in order to protect Wright and Ms. Fey, didn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, it's Jess. Pippa and I just have this system of updating each other's stories. We might as well. She hopes to get back to writing this soon and I can't wait! I've started my own Ace Attorney story today too! Yoy! :) Enjoy! :) _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Phoenix**_

After fighting through another perfectly prepared von Karma prosecutions I thought all hope was finally lost, but then…

Larry happened.

"Larry Butz," Edgeworth sighs.

"What a foolishly foolish friend you have," Ms. von Karma scoffs.

"And that foolishness may be exactly what we need, Franziska."

"I just wonder what he saw that night."

"Well Mr. Phoenix Wright, this may just be the break you're looking for. If there's one weakness Papa may have it may be an unprepared witness."

"Yes, but Larry's not always the brightest."

"We still need to try, Nick!"

"I know, Maya, and we will."

Edgeworth looks at me. "I… appreciate everything you're doing for me, but Wright…"

"What is it?"

"I-"

It's time for court to resume."

Damn it!

Ms. von Karma looks at Edgeworth as if she knows something we don't.

We all head back in for another round. Hopefully, there will be more holes this time.

Come on, Larry! Come through!

Of course, I have to fight still, but I can finally…

I can finally get the verdict I need.

I just have to swing it right!

And yes! Well sort of. We've got another day, but what will happen now? We all head outside and Edgeworth looks even more distracted.

"What were you going to tell me, before?"

"I just… I've wanted to tell you, but I've been too scared."

"Tell me what, Edgeworth?"

"It's about dream… of a crime I committed."

Ms. von Karma's eyes flash as if she knows exactly what he's trying to say.

"A crime you commited? What are you talking about, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He shakes his head. "For fifteen years I've had the same dream… that I… I killed my father."

"What? No way!"

"I threw the gun and-"

"Stop right there!"

"Wright?"

"You didn't, and I'll prove it if I have to!" I mean it.

Ms. von Karma watches me. "Listen to you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, so unwilling to accept things."

"I suppose that's what having friends is about, Franziska."

"Perhaps so. Well then, shall we depart?"

"Yes."

Maybe I have to prove Edgeworth is innocent of two crimes, but I will do it!

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I actually accompany them on their investigation today. My brother looks even more tired and worn out. This can't be allowed!

We walk around for a while to see what we can find. Eventually, we get to the boat rental shop.

"So you really think the boat rental guy is the murderer?"

"I don't know who else it could be. If it wasn't him then we have to accept it was Edgeworth."

"But he's innocent!"

"Exactly!"

"Then shall we explore while he is away?" I ask.

The other two nod and we enter the shack. Looking around.

"Hello, hello," the parrot says.

"Is that the parrot that was mentioning DL-6?"

"Yeah, her name is Polly! She can also tell us the number of that safe!"

"Maya! We can't just go raiding people's stuff."

"But there might be some important evidence hidden in there, Nick!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with Ms. Maya Fey, Mr. Phoenix Wright, if there is nothing then we need only leave it alone, but if there happens to be evidence then it will be vital."

He sighs. "Alright, let's open it."

"Polly, what's the number to the safe?"

"1228!"

I take the safe unlocking it.

"It's a letter," Ms. Maya Fey says grabbing it.

"What does it say?"

"Well there's no name or signature, but… "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth" and "This is your last chance! Now is the time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life!" then it goes into details about the murder."

"What?!"

"But as I said there's no sender or anything so…"

"Give it to me. I'll get the handwriting analyzed. Then we can discover the sender."

"That's a great idea! Nick! Give it to her! Then we can find out who framed Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Alright, Maya." He hands me the note. I start to fold it up before I stare at the handwriting. Wait…

"Umm… Ms. von Karma? Are you alright?"

I drop the letter staring at it. This… this can't be…

"Are you okay?"

"I need air," I gasp standing up and walking outside. DL-6… Gregory Edgeworth… Papa… all the pieces are falling into place, and I don't like the picture they're forming.

"Are you okay, Ms. von Karma?"

They must've followed me...

"Fifteen years ago from tomorrow…"

"You mean December 28th 2001?"

"My Papa suffered the first near defeat. A stain that wouldn't leave. It wasn't a defeat, but the defense attorney called him out for using false evidence. The prosecution won, but it led to the only penalty of his career."

"Who was the defense attorney?"

"Gregory Edgeworth."

"Mr. Edgeworth's father?"

"The very same. After that day he took a few months off. I was only two so it's hard to remember much, but he always seemed so distant and angry. I remember leaving him alone much, and then Miles came…"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That note… that's Papa's handwriting."

* * *

_**Maya**_

Franziska just dropped a bombshell about that note! Her father's handwriting? In other words Mr. von Karma planned this whole thing?

She told us we needed to get to the evidence room to get the information for DL-6 and that she'd meet us there so Nick and I head to the Criminal Affairs department.

"Can we look at the case records, please?"

"I can't just let anyone in there, but since Mr. von Karma is in there I suppose it's okay."

Mr. von Karma… that's not a good sign!

We head into the records room. "Now let's get the evidence and go."

Nick looks through the drawer. "Bad news, it's empty."

"Where could it have gone?"

"What are you two doing here?"

We both jump as Mr. von Karma comes up to us.

"Mr. von Karma?"

"Do I know you?"

Is he serious?!

"We're Mr. Edgeworth's defense team!"

"Oh right. I'm not one for remembering defense attorneys."

"But there's one you never forgot," Nick says.

"What are you on about?"

"Gregory Edgeworth."

"That man has been dead for nearly fifteen years."

"We know that, but this current case has something to do with DL-6 and you planned this case from the start."

"You dare insinuate that I would plan a crime."

"We have proof, Mr. von Karma."

"Really? And how could you possibly have proof?"

"We found a letter that's in your handwriting that details the crime," I say before I can stop myself.

"Give me the letter noe." He orders.

"What?"

"Give me the letter; I will not tell you again," he demands pulling out a stun gun.

"Umm… Nick… is that…"

"It's a stun gun. Usually for self-defense."

"Yes, 600,000 volts will course through your body, but it's usually not fatal."

"No!"

Without warning, there was a sharp crack and the taser goes flying.

As he whirls around to face who could only be Ms. von Karma he drops something and I grab it before he can notice then look up at the younger prosecutor whose face is white as if she had no idea what she just did.

"Franziska! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Papa, but you can't just attack people without reason."

"Are you questioning me?" I swear he's going to hit her.

"No, Papa."

"You know better than this, Franziska. You are clearly falling so far. I knew I should have kept that boy away from you."

"Papa…"

"Enough! We will discuss this later I have a trial to prepare for; I don't have time for this. You're a von Karma never forget that."

"I know, Papa."

"Then don't disappoint me again."

"Yes, Papa…"

As he storms out of the room I pocket the bullet and look at Ms. von Karma.

I open my mouth to thank her, but she's out the door before I can.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Franziska **_

"I… I don't even know why I… I just… I just acted… I didn't think about it I just…"

"You used your whip on your father in order to protect Wright and Ms. Fey, didn't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Pippa is out doing some sort of program for a few hours, so I decided I'd update our stories. :) So... umm the preview for chapter three was actually chapter five's, not four's. So that's why that part didn't appear. I apologize. But no worries, it's all good now. :)_

_It's me, Dragon here right now. I had to make some minor changes to the story, so I figured I'd take this time to add something I meant to but didn't tell Jess I was planning on doing. So I just wanted to take this time to thank a guest review I got. I wish I could actually reply directly, but alas that is impossible. Thank you for your help with the German. I did take your suggestion because I had to fix a part of the chapter so I went ahead and edited it as well. I really do appreciate it. As you say Google Translate isn't very good with context. It's hard to translate into any language (some have less information) I've tried translating some of my Swedish songs for my Fiancee and sometimes the choices are... special to say the least. That's why I try my best. I have another website, but it only does words (and short phrases sometimes) so it's not possible to make a very good sentence with them. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Franziska**_

I'm not even sure how I managed to get anywhere. My mind is in a haze. The only thought in my mind is that I need to go see Miles.

What I just did…

That couldn't have happened… I couldn't have just… no… it's impossible… I'm not…

I don't know how I made it to the detention center or asked to see Miles. I wonder if the guard is getting annoyed at me continuously going in to see him, but I can't care right now…

I can't even…

"Franziska? Ziska, are you okay?"

"Miles…" I whisper.

I feel his arms around me and he pulls me down so we are sitting down. "What's wrong, Ziska?"

I bury my face into his chest crying. I feel his hands rub my back. Why am I so weak?

""It's okay, Ziska, just talk to me, alright? Just breathe and talk to me. You're going to be okay, you're safe."

I breathe trying to calm down. "It's just… it's just… I…"

I… I betrayed him… it's bad enough I'm helping the defense, but to do that of all things… yet… I couldn't just…

"Ziska, look at me."

I glance up at him. My grey eyes meet his as I stare up at him blearily.

"I'm here, you can tell me. You can trust me. I promise I'm here for you. Whatever it is we can get through this together, I promise."

I take a deep breath staring up at him. As much as I've always been there for him during his troubles he's always been here for mine as well. That's why I can't let him get executed. I can't lose my little brother, not ever. Even if he always leaves me behind, I will never ever be able to deal with things without him.

"Is it something to do with your father?"

"Papa…"

"I guessed as much, very few things can make you react in that kind of way. You usually don't get worked up about things, but whenever your father is involved you have trouble keeping yourself calm."

"Yeah… it's about Papa…"

"What is it then? Did something bad happen?"

"Yes, I mean… Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey… the… records room… Papa… and then…"

"The records room? Why were they in the records room?"

"DL-6."

"They were looking into the DL-6 case files?Why were they doing that?"

"Because it's related to this case. I mean…" If I tell him about that evidence then… I mean… he has the right to know what we found out, but at the same time… what if…? What if he doesn't want to be my brother anymore? What if he hates me as well? What if…?

"Franziska, calm yourself down, it's going to be alright." When did he drop into my native language? I guess he thinks it'll make things easier for me. I guess in some ways it does. Or did I go back to German first?

"So Wright and Ms. Fey went to the records room to look at the case files for DL-6 because they were hoping it would give them more leads for this case. Not to mention your father was there."

"Yeah… Papa was there. I guess he was going for the evidence as well. I mean... "

"No one can deny the connection to DL-6, but that can't be it. We both know he tends to deal with evidence on his own, that's not a surprise so it's not that, something else happened while they were in there."

"It's just they… he… well then I… I mean…" I look down at my whip. I stare at it not able to tear my eyes off of it. I know what I did with it was…"

"Your whip?" he asks. He's always been good at reading me. "Franziska… I know how you are with your whip so the only reason that would cause you any stress is if you... "

"I… I don't even know why I… I just… I just acted… I didn't think about it I just…"

"You used your whip on your father in order to protect Wright and Ms. Fey, didn't you?"

"I don't know… I just… I…"

"You were trying to protect people you care about. You've always been very conscious about justice. Despite what your father has taught you and how you act you have always cared a lot about what is right. I've watched trials you've prosecuted and while few people give you much of a challenge you consider reasonable doubt. In some ways you've had your own idea of perfection even before I have."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Honestly I'd want to see you face someone like Wright before really judging how you think about perfection, but during our mock trials I've seen it. I've seen how you've never let go, but you've still never allowed a verdict before you've crushed any argument."

"That's not important, Miles Edgeworth, what does that have to do with anything, what does that have to do with betraying Papa?"

"My point was that you are more concerned about what is right or wrong. You knew whatever happened in the records room was wrong and so you took action. Whether you thought about it or you just acted without thinking or thought about why you were doing it you wanted to fight for the truth. You say this is for me, and maybe it is, but it's also because you know your father is in the wrong right now."

Oh, Miles… you don't know how right you are…

"But even if you did use your whip in some fashion against your father I think there's more than that. After all, you're still worked up about something."

"I… I can't…"

"It's okay if you can't tell me then it's alright."

"I want to tell you, but… I'm just scared."

"Franziska, you know I will always love you. You know that no matter what happens I will always be by your side. I will never abandon you. You are my beautiful sister. You are everything to me. My life ever since DL-6 has been hell. It's been a hard life. I've been stuck with nightmares and fears I can't shake. Nightmares that make me fear what may have truly killed my father. I don't know who I am. Maybe I decided to be a prosecutor in order to punish myself for my nightmares. I know I was pressured to be a prosecutor even though I once dreamed on becoming a defense attorney. I wanted to cut everything out of my life, Wright… I never wanted to see him again. I wanted to forget my former life because now I feel all these things. I'm reminded of everything I used to be. Everything I wanted to be once. All that may be true, but…"

"But?"

"But even as a child… while thinking about Wright and even Larry made me happy, but… having you there. It was… it was one of the best things I ever had. You were always there for me. You were always by my side. When I'd have nightmares or when I couldn't handle my stupid fears you were by my side. You never abandoned me. Even though you were so much younger than me. You were really young and yet you always held me up and protected me. You've always stood up for me. That is why I can't abandon you either. I can't, I never will. No matter what happens in this case, no matter what we find out I will still love you because you are my dear sister."

"Miles Edgeworth…"

It's true though, no matter what happened I was always there with him. I sat with him, and there was that one time… that one time the first year after DL-6…

_I wonder how Miles is doing… I mean he came here last year today, and… he was all upset that day. Apparently something happened with his father so…_

_I sneak out of my room walking down the hallway to his room. I'm used to sneaking around so it's not that hard to find my way in the dark hallway._

_When I get to Miles' room, I hear whining and scratching at the door._

_Missile?_

_I know Missile is a good boy and doesn't go in the house, but… he still shouldn't be upset right now…_

_I manage to grab the doorknob opening the door. I look down at the dog who looks up at me. "Missile?"_

_The dog whines then run into the room more. I follow him. "Miles?"_

_What… what is this smell?_

_"Miles…?"_

_It's.. blood… Miles!_

_I don't' remember if I even screamed._

"Ziska?"

"Oh… I was just remembering… I mean… we really have been through it all together, haven't we?"

"I think I know what you were thinking about. You were thinking about when I was ten weren't you?"

"Yes… I mean… you were…"

"I know… I was dying, I wanted to die… it was hard enough on a normal day, but that day… the nightmare… it was too much, it was just far too much for me… but... You were there. You sat with me. You stayed with me the whole time. You never abandoned me. It made me feel so good. I just wanted to die, but… after you stayed with me we promised to protect each other. That's why I won't abandon you like you wouldn't abandon me."

"But you always leave me behind, Miles Edgeworth."

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way, sister. I never meant to hurt you like that. It wasn't my intention. I have no excuse for making you feel that way, but please forgive me, and when we get through this I will never abandon you again."

"Miles Edgeworth…"

"So trust me, I know you don't trust a lot of people, but you can trust me, I promise you can trust me."

"I trust you, brother."

"Then please tell me everything you know. I want to be there with you. It may hurt you, or me, or both of us, but we will get through this together. We will pull through because we aren't alone. We have each other."

"I… you're right… Okay little brother… I will tell you…"

* * *

_**Miles**_

I hold my sister close. When I was told I had a visitor I wasn't really sure what to think, but seeing my sister look so pale and vulnerable wasn't it. I know that she's still young, but a lot of the times it's hard to see that in her. I don't even know if she noticed that we've been talking in German this whole time. It's just easier for her.

Obviously something happened during the investigation today. Franziska clearly got involved and something really bad happened.

It can only have to do with her father, nothing else riles her up like this. Of course, she's already slightly told me about he record's room. Of course she didn't go into great detail, but I can certainly see how things have come together. It's not the end though…

"Please tell me, sister."

"It's just… we took the opportunity to search the caretaker's shack while he was away."

"I assume the evidence you found there is very decisive and points the finger at someone." If that's the case then it may explain what exactly happened in the Records Room. If that evidence puts a hole in von Karma's argument then…

"It was a letter written to the caretaker telling him to take revenge against you and Hammond."

"Revenge… on us? Why would that… no.. it can't be…"

"If that old man is who we think it might be it would make sense. I can't confirm his identity at the moment though, however… I can say who wrote the note."

"You can?" If she can then that… can that really mean…? But why…?

"Yeah… I mean… I could be wrong, but I'm certain it's… Papa…"

"Your father…" how… and revenge on me? Why? If I really did kill father then maybe, but what does von Karma have to do with this? Why would he be involved? I don't understand this very much…

I know von Karma was prosecuting Father's last rial and he got him assigned a penalty, but… could this really be…?

Though sometimes I wonder… that scream…? Was it really?

"Miles?"

"Yes, Franziska?"

"Papa wanted that note, it was vital evidence in the trial. I mean it had to do with the DL-6 evidence, but also that note. I think if I hadn't stopped him it would have been destroyed. But if that note is presented as evidence…"

"It would implicate him as the mastermind behind the murder of Robert Hammond and as such, it would mean that he would lose his badge and would be incarcerated for that kind of thing."

She nods slowly. I know this is breaking her up inside. She really has to choose one of us, and right now it seems that no matter what, one of is going to end up dead. There doesn't seem to be a way to save both of us now, I think she sees that as much as I do.

"But why? Why would he do it? I mean…"

"I suppose it is possible he knew I was guilty for DL-6. I've brought up my nightmares before. I must have…"

"But you're not guilty!"

"Then who is, Ziska? Tell me, who could it be? If Yogi didn't shoot him and I didn't shoot him then who did? Everyone else had evacuated the building."

"But what if they hadn't… I mean… I don't really know, but… sometimes I get scared of things…"

"Scared of what…?"

She shakes her head. I look down at her running my fingers through her hair. I know she can't voice the fear because if she did she'd have to admit something that she couldn't handle, but I think I know what she's thinking.

"If Yogi didn't kill Father and I didn't kill father then someone else did, suicide is out of the question based on the report so what you're suggesting is that another person did, but if that were the case then it's nearly impossible to figure out who it is."

"You might be right about that…" she says not convinced about that herself.

"We can sit here and speculate about this for hours, but we don't have time for that. However… I believe if the truth is out there then he will find it."

"Phoenix Wright, you mean?"

"Yes, no matter what I threw at him he didn't back down. He never just took what was handed to him, and he's lasted this long against von Karma. It's rather incredible. I believe he is able to do what no other attorney has ever done. It's strange really… when I look at him I think of Father. I think of the things he taught me."

"Had he even met your father?"

"Yes, a little bit. Though I'm not sure how focused he was on law at the time. Maybe it's just because back then I thought like a defense attorney."

"He said he had to repay you for something, what was he talking about?"

I chuckle a bit. "It's really not that big of a deal. He acts like it was such a big thing, but really it was nothing."

"Come on, spill or I'll whip you."

Seems she's got some of her spirit back, that's good to see even if it comes with a healthy dose of whip leather when she gets upset."

"Okay, I'll tell you if you really want to know. When I was in fourth grade, we were in the same class. We didn't really speak much. Honestly, I didn't talk to a lot of kids in school. I don't know, I just didn't really have friends. Anyway, Wright was sick one day so he had to skip PE. Larry was just out, in general, that day. Turns out that day would be the day of small crime. During that period my lunch money had been stolen. The teacher decided to hold a class trial to decide who was the guilty party. Phoenix was the prime suspect, but no one had any proof. They were all blaming him though, even the teacher was telling him to apologize for what he'd done. It bothered me because I could tell he wasn't actually guilty."

"So you objected."

"Yes, I had to stand up for him. I told them if they didn't have evidence then they could not declare him guilty. The teacher agreed to repay me for the money and the case was never really solved. Though Lary stood up for Phoenix as well. It was a bit of a strange thing to me, but even so. That's how the three of us became friends."

Franziska takes in the story listening carefully. "I wonder though… if Larry was absent that actually means he has no alibi at all."

"That was my thought as well, plus I thought it was odd he'd stand up for Phoenix like that. I wasn't going to point fingers without proof, and I thought one day he might come clean about the whole thing. But, I think it was he whole really stole my money. I still can't believe that was one of the things that drove Wright to become a defense attorney though…"

"You really made him feel like he had someone on is side."

"It's what Father used to tell me to do…"

"And you said Larry found Missile as well."

"Yes, and he had spending money he didn't have before as well, so I figured he probably stole my money, but I don't really care. All I know is that because of that moment I got two friends. But I…"

"You…?"

"I abandoned them… I mean… I never wanted to see them again, Wright and Larry… I wanted them to stay gone. Wright tried to get in contact with me, but I refused. I even prosecuted him at one point, and yet… yet they both still want to be my friend, they want to protect me, they want to fight for me. They're… they're my friends, Ziska. I have friends, and neither of them has forgotten that. Furthermore…"

"What?"

"Father used to tell me that prosecutors and defense attorneys were supposed to work together, and last case… last case I helped Wright a bit. I don't know why, maybe because I knew the truth, maybe because what I did in the trial before made me so… sick… maybe because Wright was so honest and true, maybe because he was just like Father so…

"You want to work with him instead of against him?":

"I… don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Ever since I was nine, I've had to fight within myself. The things that Father taught me and the things your father taught me. I can't deny some of the things he said are true, but I'm so tired of being a "demon prosecutor" so tired of blindly convicting people because of some misguided hubris. I'm just… tired of living a lie, but then I also know I can't go back. I'm a prosecutor, that's just it. I won't change that, but... "

"Miles…"

"I guess the only thing to do right now is to see what happens in court tomorrow. I have to put my faith into Wright and I have to see where it takes me. It's up to him to find the answer. Maybe he's the one who can finally put this nightmare to rest for good."

"I won't run away…"

She didn't say she couldn't, it's not even about being a von Karma anymore…

"Franziska…"

"This won't be easy for both of us. I know we're both thinking the same thing, and this will hurt if we're right, but that's why I must do this. I must stand by your side and I must fight too because if I run away now I can't face anything anymore. I've come this far. I must see this through to the end, by your side."

I smile at her tears falling. "I'm glad you're here, Franziska."

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

I sit in my office looking through the documents for the trial. Tomorrow's trial will not be an easy one for sure.

Plus I think von Karma now hates our guts even more than ever… damn…

What even happened in the records room? Why did I show him that stupid note anyway? I guess I got a bit carried away, if Ms. von Karma hadn't…

But she did. She protected us.

She basically admitted she was using us to save Miles, but I wonder if that's really true. Maybe there really is more to it than that.

Still, the answer has to be here. If von Karma wrote that note to the caretaker then that has to mean that not only is he connected to DL-6, but that von Karma is as well, but what does that mean?

"Nick!"

"What is it, Maya?"

"You've been staring that case file for hours now!"

"You know, you don't need to stay if you don't want to," I tell her with a sigh. I look out the window, it really has gotten late."

"Well someone's got to make sure you get some rest for tomorrow's trial, I mean, it's going to be hard enough without you being sleep deprived."

"Don't remind me. I have the world's most ruthless prosecutor wanting to convict my friend for a murder and I don't even know what I can even do to prove things. I mean I barely got through the last two days."

"Yeah, cause of me, right Nick?"

"Larry?" I ask jumping a bit. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while, man. You were all spacing outstaring that the file."

"So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I was any help with helping Edgy, you know?"

"Yeah, you were a great help." I have to be honest. We would have lost if it weren't for Larry.

"I just don't get what that old man has against Edgy anyway. I mean, what's his deal?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Didn't Franziska say that his father got von Karma a penalty?" Maya asks.

"Yes, but how does that all fit in, I mean that has nothing to do with this… right?"

"But she also said he wrote that note! Nick! What if-"

"Maya, we can't just go accusing people without proof, that's why I'm trying to find something."

"Who's that? That hot chick you were with earlier?"

"Franziska von Karma, she's Edgeworth's sister."

"I didn't know Edgy had a sister, and what's with her last name being the same as that old guy?"

"She's the daughter of Manfred von Karma who adopted Edgeworth after his father died. That's why we barely heard from him. He moved to Germany for a while, and rarely came back to this country until he was older."

"So now he's prosecuting his adopted son or something? I mean isn't that against the law or something?"

"Nope, not really, plus that doesn't seem to really bother him that much. All I know is that Miles isn't guilty of this crime or the DL-6 incident and I will prove it tomorrow."

"So that's why you're staring at that file so hard?"

"Yes, something isn't right. We've overlooked something and in order to break the case I need to find out what that thing is. I only have a day to do it."

"Why Nicky?"

"Because trials only last three days, right, Nick?" Maya asks.

"Yes, and a case only stays open for fifteen years, tomorrow is December 28th fifteen years after the DL-6 incident, at this point… there is nothing left. If I can't find out what happened tomorrow then we will never find out." What's worse… I'm worried if I get Edgeworth of for this crime he will confess to DL-6…

"I wish I could help you more, man."

"It's okay, Larry, just be there tomorrow, alright. Edgeworth and I both need your support." As much as this guy's an idiot he is a good friend. I know Edgeworth will appreciate his support… even if he would never admit it himself.

"Okay, I will, but will you introduce me to Franzy?"

"Franzy?" he's giving her a nickname before he even meets her? Oh god, this'll be a meeting for the ages…

"Larry, behave yourself, besides you have a girlfriend."

"Hey man, I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"Yes you were! I know you!"

"I mean, she's hot, man!"

"Larry… this is what gets you in so much trouble. Just because you see a pretty girl doesn't mean you should just go for them."

"I mean you're just jealous Nick! I bet you never dated a hot girl."

I tense. "Let's drop this, I have more important things to worry about than your failed love life."

"You okay, man? I'm sorry if I said something dumb."

"Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's just change the subject, alright?"

"Yeah, like how do we save Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes…"

"You know what Ms. von Karma told me?"

"What's that?"

"Well, she said that this case in some ways mirrors DL=6 and he doesn't think that's a coincidence."

"They mirror each other?" Larry asks.

"I can see what she means though there are differences. A defense attorney is killed by a bullet to the heart, and the person arrested was the person they found and the only person they believe could have done it, but the actual murder may have happened very differently."

"Differently?"

"Yes, the shot you heard being the killing blow which was in a completely different location casting doubt on someone completely different that was previously considered to be unrelated."

"So… maybe Mr. Edgeworth was killed somewhere else!"

"No, Larry, he was killed in the elevator, that's indisputable."

"Oh… sorry…"

"But then what is the connection, Nick?"

"Well, consider the possibility of another killer, someone else who we haven't previously considered. That's the only thing that makes sense right now, but I only have vague proof and I can't point the finger at anyone right now."

"I bet it was that creepy old man trying to get Edgy declared guilty!"

"It's beginning to look like that may be the case, but if it's true and von Karma is the culprit I'm going to really have to work to get that evidence. So far he's planned out everything; he won't go down without a fight, and right now all I have is shaky.

But this is for Miles, so I refuse to lose!

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Franziska **_

_"You don't get it, do you?! You've spent all these years hating him, trying to destroy Miles, you've spent so long that you forgot what's actually important! You killed his father and destroyed him, and while you were at it you never watched me! You never paid attention to me! The only one who ever cared when I was prosecuting was Miles! Miles was the one who flew to Germany just to watch me! Miles was the one who was always there for me! Miles! Miles was the only person who loved me! That's why… that's why I had to fight for him! That's why I couldn't let him die, because unlike you Miles actually loved me!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Jess again. I put a translation section in. I think it'll make Pippa's life a lot easier (and my life too lol). She asked me to put in a **"warning" **section for her, so **Chapter One** will have some new stuff added before the beginning of the story. If you're interested, check it out. _

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Miles_**

I look at everyone gathered in the defendant's lobby. Wright, Ms. Fey, Franziska, Larry, and Detective Gumshoe. We all look at each other, even Larry is somber despite his usual actions. I expect him to be all over my sister, but she really doesn't look in the mood for anything.

"Are you ready?" she asks Wright who checks the files through one last time.

"As ready as I can be. I mean we can't confirm the handwriting on the letter, but even so, I think I'm ready to finally bring this to an end."

"I could go get a handwriting analysis done for you, pal."

"I don't know, you've been up all night trying to find the caretaker."

"Yeah, but we found him."

"No doubt he has a good explanation for what happened yesterday," I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah, and even with the letter you still have to figure out who he is."

"I mean don't you guys know?"

"It's not that simple. Even if we claim he's who we suspect, that doesn't mean we have the proof."

"But I'll find it somehow…" Wright says.

Franziska walks over to the window staring out it. "Whether you will or not it will all end today. One way or another it will all end today."

"Franziska…"

"Focus, Miles Edgeworth. We must all focus on what is truly important here. This trial."

"You're really brave for being here though," Ms. Fey says.

"Don't call it bravery, I'm just too stubborn to let this go. I can't just turn my back on this case and what's going on here. Whatever happens, I just can't run away."

"It's not going to be easy for any of us, that's for sure. But we do need to see this to the end. I've been living with these nightmares for fifteen years and I'm tired of hating."

"I mean, I believe in your innocence, sir."

"Yeah man, you're totally innocent."

"Thanks, you two." Having those tow cheering me on along with Franziska and of course Wright and Ms. Fey on my side I'm not sure how I can be convicted. I want to believe in them as well as myself. Is this what having friends is about?

"So I ask again, are you ready for this?"

I feel like Wright is going to reply like he had the first time she asked, but he closes the case file and looks at all of us before looking towards the courtroom. "I'm ready, Let's end this. Let's bring this terrible nightmare to an end."

"Yeah! Let's get Mr. Edgeworth the not guilty verdict he deserves!"

I can't help but smile a little bit. I can't believe everyone is so determined to help me. Even though I've been mean to some of them. "Yes, let's do this."

One ridiculous court session later and it's all come to this…

"I can't believe you cross-examined a parrot, Nick!"

"I had to, it was the only way to prove that man was Yogi."

"Hey, Ms. von Karma."

"What is it?"

"Does your family really have a dog named Phoenix?"

"Yes, my niece does. My older sister's daughter."

"Oh wow, that's really cool!"

I clear my throat making the four people look at me. Gumshoe and Larry didn't come to the defendant's room with us. "Wright…"

"What is it, Edgeworth?" he asks looking up from the DL-6 files.

"I feel like I've wasted all your time," I admit looking out the window.

"No, it's alright, I expected something like this would happen."

"You did?" I ask looking at him through the reflection in the window.

"Yes, I mean I know you admitted to having though nightmares, and it may be the only way to find the truth about the DL-6 incident. Mark my words I know you are innocent, and I will find it out and prove it."

"Wright…"

"Nick was up almost all night to try to find out what was going on in that case."

It's true really, he does look a bit tired, then again, I think everyone looks a bit tired today. Even von Karma didn't look like he got much sleep the night before. Maybe we were…

"You really are single-minded, Wright, I… thank you," I say.

"Don't mention it, Edgeworth."

"I mean after everything…"

"Edgeworth, it's alright, I promise. We'll get through this."

I smile a little bit. "You're right, Wright. Let's end this."

Von Karma… I can't believe he was the one who murdered Father. Of course, Franziska and I thought it was possible he had done it, but a part of me wanted to believe he planned all of this. Is this really where his hubris led him. I suppose that is why some people say that pride is a sin, and a very deadly one indeed.

Maybe I should have seen it.

I… I wonder if that's Franziska is thinking. I think she must have thought that through the whole trial. How he acted. He was so…

End me? Yeah, as if that would happen, he's the one who's done. All his scheming and all his corruption has all come crashing down. Just like me, he was defeated by a rookie with only his conviction.

"Wright…"

"Are you alright, Edgeworth?"

"Hmm…? I'm just thinking right now…"

About what happened in the trial you mean?"

"Of course, I mean my mentor is the man who murdered my father and destroyed my life for fifteen years, how can I not be deep in thought about all of this."

"I can imagine it is."

"I totally knew he was guilty," Larry says.

I give him a look and expect to hear the sound of my sister's whip. Wait… where is she? I think I know…

"I'm just happy you're free now, Mr. Edgworth, sir. It just makes me want to go whoooooooooop!"

I chuckle a little bit. "Thank you, Detective."

"Yeah! It's totally awesome that you're all free now."

"Free in legal terms and in my nightmares, and I owe it all to the lot of you. I couldn't have done it if all of you weren't here." It's hard for me to admit, but I have to. It's the only way.

"Of course, Edgy! Hey, I have something for you."

"What is it, Larry?" I ask looking at my childhood friend.

"Here, this is for you," he says handing me an envelope. I open the envelope and pull out… $38.

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

I can't believe this is finally over. I've finally been able to save Edgeworth. I've finally repaid him for the things he's done for me.

It wasn't easy at all, but I didn't expect it to be. I can't believe that von Karma was the person who killed Mr. Edgeworth. It all makes sense, but it's still really hard to swallow.

I feel like Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma had suspected this was a possibility. They were both prepared…

If you can call barely getting any sleep the night before being prepared. It can't be easy for either of them.

Edgeworth, of course, is acting tough like he doesn't really care, but I know deep down he must be in a lot of pain.

Even though von Karma was the cause of his pain he was his mentor. Earlier in the trial, he told me that von Karma took him in when no one would care about him so of course he felt a kind of respect for him, but to find out that all his suffering was his fault so…

"Wright…"

"What is it now, Edgeworth?"

"You know the envelope Larry just gave me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, there's money in it."

"So? That's not a surprising thing to give to someone when you're celebrating."

"Wright…" he repeats. "It's $38."

"Yeah, and? I mean, that's not a lot, but also not too little," I reply before my mind fully registers the number. "Wait! $38! Larry!"

So… so Larry was the one who…?

"Think about it, Wright, Larry was the only one who didn't come into school that day. He got bored and came to school and caused a bit of mischief."

"Wait, you knew?"

"No, I guessed it though. I mean, it shocked me that Larry stood up for you like that, and I mean if you think about it he is the only one without an alibi."

"Larry! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I mean… I was going to, man, but then…"

"I chose to be a defense attorney because of what you two did if I knew I may have become a prosecutor."

"The same goes for me, Wright, but maybe the other way around," Edgeworth says.

I look at him a bit. Maybe I am being a bit bitter right now, but I still wish they'd have told me before this point. I mean I decided my life's purpose because of these two idiots.

"Besides, don't you think the statute of limitations has run out on that case by now, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Yes, I would say it has," he says with a smile. "So just accept it, Wright, it's alright."

I sigh a little bit. "I just wish you two would have said something."

"I had no proof, as I told you I couldn't have said anything without proof."

"I guess you're right. I just think you're both idiots."

Miles smirks a bit at me. "Uhh-huh, I hear you…"

"I do have one thing to ask though," Maya says looking around the room.

"What is it, Maya?"

"Where's Ms. von Karma?"

"That is a good question…"

"Do you have an idea, Wright?"

I think about it. Where would she have gone? I know she didn't spend a lot of time with us, but I feel like she should be here to celebrate her brother's verdict. There's no reason for her to run away now…

Unless…

"I think I have an idea where she may have gone."

Would she really have gone to talk to_ him_ of all people? I suppose it does make sense.

"Where, Nicky?"

"The detention center…"

"Why would she be going there?"

"Think about it, her father, who she looked up to and who taught her how to prosecute is now exposed as a murderer. To her, that isn't something she can easily accept. For her, he was always something to reach for. She's lived in the shadows of me and her father for so long, but now she has to accept that his "perfection" led him becoming the one thing he taught her to crush. Not to mention put me in a position where I would be. As we said earlier it all ends today. Now she wants answers, she wants to understand what made him choose the path that led to this. She feels like she deserves it, and she won't quit until she has them, because Franziska von Karma does not like leaving unanswered questions."

"But do you think he'll answer her?" Maya asks.

"Who can say for sure, I guess only she'll find that out."

"Do you think we should go there to support her though?" Maya asks

Edgeworth thinks about that. "Possibly."

"Alright, let's go see if she's alright," I say.

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I head to the detention center. I've been here so many times in the past three days, but this time I have no intention of heading where I'm not really supposed to go. I have no reason to.

I close my eyes trying to collect my nerves. I know I could have asked Miles to help me with this, but I need to be able to do this on my own. I shouldn't need his help with everything!

I grip my whip tight readying myself for what I'm about to do.

"Franziska, what do you want?"

I look at my father through the glass. It's surreal really, it's one thing seeing Miles, but my father fo all people…

"Don't you already know why I'm here? Shouldn't that be obvious?" Maybe I'm not being proper or anything, but right now... It's a bit hard to care."

He doesn't reply, I'm a bit surprised that he didn't tell me off for talking to him like that.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What is there to say, I've already admitted why I killed Edgeworth, I see no need to repeat myself."

"Really? That's it? That's all you can think about? This, is this perfection, Papa? Is it really? You… You're a fool!"

I stand up shocking myself with the motion. What's gotten into me all of a sudden?

"You don't get it, do you?! You've spent all these years hating him, trying to destroy Miles, you've spent so long that you forgot what's actually important! You killed his father and destroyed him, and while you were at it you never watched me! You never paid attention to me! The only one who ever cared when_ I_ was prosecuting was Miles! Miles was the one who flew to Germany just to watch me! Miles was the one who was always there for me! Miles! Miles was the only person who loved me! That's why… that's why I had to fight for him! That's why I couldn't let him die, because unlike you Miles actually loved me!"

"Franziska, that's enough!"

I jump a bit at his tone looking down a bit. Even despite that, I can't say I'm sorry…

"You assume a lot right now."

"Assuming? What am I assuming about? If you loved me… why was destroying Miles more important than showing that? And don't tell me you were doing it for me because that's just stupid!"

"You should know better than to just look at things so narrow-mindedly."

"What?"

"I assume you will probably end up taking over my office."

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

He stands up turning around. "I have nothing more to say to you."

"You know what? I hate you!" I declare storming out of the room and coming face to face with Edgeworth and his friends, not even thinking about those around me I bury my face into my brother's chest and sob.

* * *

_**Translations: **_

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English: _**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Miles **_

_"Because you begged me for it. You were so desperate. You were all like "Ziska, it's almost my birthday! I need it so much! I mean, it's the Steel Samurai and a tea set!" so I just couldn't refuse my little brother."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Miles**_

I wrap my arms around my sister holding her close. I lead her to the waiting area so that we can sit down I sit in a chair pulling her into my lap.

Wright, Ms. Fey, Gumshoe and Larry sit down as well, though they don't say anything.

I'm glad Larry has some sense at least. I expect him to say something, but he stays quiet.

"Ich hasse ihn," she mumbles into my chest.

"I know, Ziska," I say softly rubbing her back. This must be hard for her. I don't know what happened in the visitor's room, but whatever it was it didn't go very well. I don't know what she expected to hear, maybe his pride just wouldn't allow him to be honest, or maybe she got an answer, but it wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"Warum? Warum tut es so weh?"

"Oh Franziska… if it didn't hurt then something would be wrong. Of course, you want to feel loved by your father. It's only natural.

"Aber... aber er liebt mich nicht."

"I don't believe that's true, Franziska, somehow I don't think that's entirely true."

"Sie benötigen Beweise, um diese Behauptung zu erheben."

Evidence? Yes, I do need evidence for that… "You're right, I don't have evidence right now, so maybe my claims are just baseless right now, but I think it's possible that I can find the evidence that I need to prove it. But just don't close the case just yet."

She looks up at me whipping her face with a handkerchief. "Fool."

"Am I now? You're the one who said I needed evidence to back up my claim."

A small smile plays on her lips. "Maybe so, but you only have three days based on your trial system in this country."

"Is that so? Is that really how it is?"

"Well, isn't it, Mr. Miles Edgeworth?"

"I object!"

"Too late for Objections," she says smiling a bit more.

I guess she's feeling at least a bit better. I'm glad for that at least. I hate seeing her cry like that, but I know she needed it.

A von Karma never cries…

What utter nonsense. Everyone cries and sometimes it really helps a lot. Sometimes you just have to get things off your chest and that's a good way to move on from our pain.

"So, how are you feeling, Freche Königin."

She rolls her eyes at the old nickname I used to call her when we were kids. "Samurai-König."

"Edgy, did she just call you a Samurai?"

I blush a little. I'd almost forgotten everyone else was here. "Yeah, I mean… we just… when we're kids…"

"Oh please, don't try to hide it, I've been to your house, little brother."

"Franziska!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you have a Steel Samurai tea set, those are like really rare!" Ms. Fey speaks up.  
"Franziska got it for me…"

"Because you begged me for it. You were so desperate. You were all like "Ziska, it's almost my birthday! I need it so much! I mean, it's the Steel Samurai and a tea set!" so I just couldn't refuse my little brother."

"Man, Edgy, you're still into Samurai shows?"

"Yeah... I mean…"

"Hey, Edgeworth."

"What is it, Wright?"

"Remember this?" he asks opening his hand and showing me the Signal Blue keychain he got from Larry when we were younger.

"You still have that?"

"Well, of course, do you still have yours."

"I… don't know where it is, but…"

"Lies, Miles never parts with it. I bet if it's not with him now, it's on his desk just waiting for him to return to pick it back up. He never goes without it for long. Sometimes he just sits there and stares at it and thinks about you two fools."

"Edgy, you're such a softy, aren't you."

"I am not!"

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth."

"What is it, Ms. Fey?"

"We should totally marathon Steel Samurai later!"

"Well.. I suppose we can do that."

"Yay! Nick's so lame! He doesn't want to watch Steel Samurai with me!"

"Maya!"

"Come now, Wright, it should be interesting. You should watch too, Ziska."

"Me? I don't watch that kind of thing."

"Yes you did, you know we marathoned Signal Samurai after that day."

"Well…"

"What day is that, sir?"

I almost forgot that Gumshoe was even here.

"It was three years after I started to live with Franziska, we were in the country for a few trials. After a trial, we weren't to the mall and well…"

"Three years after you moved away…"

"We went to the shopping mall after court one day," Franziska remembers. We took Missile with us and he ran off."

"Indeed, actually, Wright, you really helped me out that day."

"I did? What did I do?"

"Well, I went after Missile when I did I heard an announcement on the radio about a lost dog, after that, a certain song came on…"

"A certain song, what do you mean?"

"The Signal Samurai theme. I know you were the one who requested it, Wright."

"Well yeah, I thought it might reach you, and to let you know we were still friends."

"It really did."

"But Edgy, you said what Nick did was really helpful to you."

"Yes, he really did."

"How so?"

"Didn't Missile find the lost dog then you found both of them, Miles?"

"Yes, exactly, someone was trying to claim that it was her dog so she could get the money for the lost dog, but I figured out that she had just heard an announcement as I did because of the Signal Samurai theme."

To be honest the only reason I got the dog back to its owner was because von Karma stepped in to help. I don't know if I should remind Franziska about that part, but knowing her she hasn't forgotten.

"Oh wow, that's pretty amazing, I can't believe that happened."

"Of course, so in other words, you really helped me, Wright, and then Franziska wanted to know about it so we watched it."

"Well I.. I mean.."

It does seem like my sister's feeling a bit better than she has been, I guess maybe this kind of small talk is useful.

"Well, I watched until after the Rainbow Samurai."

"Yes, Franziska didn't let me watch that show at first."

"I didn't stop you."

"You turned the TV off so I couldn't watch it."

"Well… I guess I did do that," she says blushing a little bit.

"Oh man! We should marathon all the Samurai shows!" Ms. Fey cheers.

"Well, Miles does have a lot of Samurai things."

"Alright, alright." I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. It's such a strange thing, but I guess it will be fun.

"I was going to treat you all to dinner for this victory," Gumshoe says.

"I can cover the bill, Detective."

"But sir, this was supposed to be a treat for you, sir."

"I know, Detective, but I also know that you aren't the best off right now, so I can handle it." Maybe I should look into his salary a bit… he did help out a lot in this case. Maybe I've been a bit hard on him honestly.

"But sir!"

"If you don't want Miles paying then I'll pay it, Scruffy, does that make you feel better?"

"Scruffy?" Ms. Fey asks.

"He is clearly a Scruffy."

"Kay would disagree with that line of thinking, Franziska."

"Well, Kay can think what she wants. Doesn't mean I'm not right."

"I miss Kay…"

"Have you heard from her, Detective?"

"Not very much, she said she was looking into some things. I think Detective Badd has been looking after her though."

"What are you guys talking about, I didn't know you guys knew each other," Wright says.

"Yeah, we met four years ago on a very interesting case, though it's a very long story."

"Well, I would like to hear the story one day."

"Yeah, I want to hear it too, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Yeah, Edgy, don't keep us hanging."

"I'd' rather not discuss it here, some of the information about it is a bit sensitive. I probably shouldn't discuss that information, but I trust you guys so I can tell you, but you can't talk about it to others."

"We won't tell," Wright says. I trust him, and even though Ms. Fey is a bit excitable I know she won't talk, but Larry… well, I hope he can keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, but later, now isn't the time for this."

"Then what is it time for?"

"We all need to calm down and compose ourselves. We've all had a very tough three days. It's best to rest and compose ourselves. You're all welcome to stay at my house if you'd like."

"Sweet!"

"Sounds good, Edgeworth."

I kind of can't believe I was agreeing to let them stay with me when I just want to curl up in a corner and die, but maybe it's because I want to be strong for Franziska, she needs me right now.

"I should probably call my sister. She'll probably hear about it, but I think it's probably better if she hears the news from me."

I know Franziska is being strong as well.

I think she told me once that her little niece really liked von Karma. She's still young so she might not fully understand what happened to her grandfather. This will be hard.

"I think that is a good idea, are you sure you want to though?"

"No, I don't want to do it. I barely talk to her, and I know she and her and Papa weren't getting along at all, but I know this has to be done. I can't run away like this."

"Franziska…"

It seems that crying and allowing your emotions out really does help you out. Now that she has cried about the situation with her father she is more determined than ever to move forward.

I touch my sister's face looking down at her and whipping the remains of her tears away.

"You're a stronger woman than you think, Franziska."

"I'm not, Miles, I'm really not that strong. I don't even know how to deal with all of this right now."

"Oh Franziska, you think either of us really knows how to deal with it. While he was your father I did care a lot about him. I was his student too, you know? I thought all I was doing was right, but it turns out that I was wrong about my whole life. I don't know what to do either, but that's why we have each other, isn't' it? That's why we're here, because we promised, right, Ziska?"

She reaches up touching my face. "Little brother…"

"Big sister."

It may be true, it may have been an attempt to leave me alone and helpless. To raise me up and break me down, crush the last bits of the name Edgeworth from existence, but at the end of the day it only made me stronger.

Yes, I want to crawl into a hole and die, but right now… right now I'm still needed, and like she used to hold me up when I was weak, now it's my turn, and together we'll move forward again. We'll escape the shadow hovering over us and we will fight for what's truly right.

The truth.

* * *

_**Franziska**_

After a few more things are settled we all head to Miles' house to relax. I flop onto my bed staring at my phone.

I look at the contact: Katharina von Karma. I know I need to call her, but at the same time…

Well anyway, I'm going to have to do this. I said I would and I don't go back on what I say.

I hit the call button bringing the phone to my ear listening to the ringtone.

Soon it's picked up.

_"Hello Tante Franziska,"_ My niece says on the other end of the phone.

_"Hello kiddo, how have you been?"_

_"I've been alright, but I miss you, Phoenix and I want to see you again! You and Opa too!"_

I tense a bit at that. Rillia… She really loved Papa… too bad...

_"Well, I'll come to visit you. Do you want to meet my little brother and Phoenix Wright one day?"_

_"Yeah! I do! Yay!"_

_"You know Phoenix Wright has become a defense attorney."_

_"You mean that kind of lawyer who is the opposite of you."_

"Yup! He's quite the talented attorney I have to say. He and Miles go head to head and it's rather interesting to watch him in court. Well, I haven't seen them both go against each other, but I will one day."

_"I want to see I trial too! I want to see you in court!"_

_"Maybe I'll take you with me one day."_

_"Yay! I'm so excited!"_

I smile sadly. "Lia?"

_"Yeah, what?"_

_"Is your mother available, I need to talk to her about something?"_

_"Mama? Yeah, let me get her,"_ she says and I hear her leave. I know she ha a right to know about Papa, but…

_"Franziska?"_

_"Hello Katharina, it's been a while since we talked."_

_"Yes, it's strange of you to call me so suddenly."_

_"Yes, I am aware of that. I'm sorry that it's sudden, but I needed to talk to you about something."_

_"What is it? Are you alright, Franziska?"_

_"Well, it's not really about me, it's about Papa."_

_"Papa…"_ she says.

_I know she's never gotten along with him much. I kind of remember a fight between them, but I was so young I don't really remember much of the fight. _

_"What about Papa?"_

I take a deep breath. _"Katharina… Papa… Earlier today Papa was arrested for murder."_

_"Murder?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know how much you know about this, but it all goes back to the DL-6 incident and the murder of defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth."_

_"Didn't that happen fifteen years ago?"_

"_Yes, well he tried to create a situation where Miles was set up to be accused of murder. Thanks to the defense not only was Miles cleared of that crime, but Papa was caught for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth."_

_"I… I see…"_ she says.

I don't know what she's thinking right now. Even if she was mad at him she was still his daughter just like I was. Though she never wanted to be a prosecutor like I did.

_"I know I should tell Rillia, but I'm not sure how to tell her right now. She really did care about Papa…_Yes, that is true. I guess I'll figure out what to say to her."

_"I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a great relationship with him, but…"_

_"I just couldn't accept the way he was acting. It was just so wrong. I wanted him to stop, but he's just too proud…"_

_"Yes, his pride I suppose it destroyed him in the end. He was far too prideful and now it's all over. He will probably get the death penalty. Then again that could take a while to actually happen, so it's possible you can come over and talk to him, but I doubt you will get anything more than I did out of him."_

_"You talk about that so calmly."_

She only says that because she can't see my tears. I can just cover them up because I'm so used to talking about crimes and verdicts.

_"It's just the fact. I can't really change that even if I wanted to."_

_"I guess that's fair, so he didn't tell you anything then."_

_"Of course not. Why would he? He's still so damn proud! He can't even…"_

_"Franziska…"_

_"Sorry, I lost my cool for a bit. It's just really frustrating. I wish he'd stop being so proud all the time."_

_"Yes, they do say Pride is a deadly sin and that it's the original sin in some ways."_

_"If you believe in stuff like that."_

_"In this case it certainly was. Though I think it's more than that."_

_"More than that? What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know all the details, but I think… it has to do with Mama."_

_"Mama!"_ I ask sitting up straight.

"_Yes, I think it might be involved."_

_"I'll… have to look into it then, thank you, Rina."_

_"Any time."_

_"I'll talk to you later then…"_

_"Later."_

I hang up the phone putting it down.

Mama…

Is she really the root of all of this? Well, I guess both Miles and I have things to look into.

* * *

_**Maya**_

Even though we won the trial and everyone seems to be really happy now I still feel really bad. I couldn't channel my sister, not really.

I'm not very good with court stuff, and now I'm not very good at even doing my spiritual training.

I really need to get back to Kurain and continue my training. If I don't get better with my training then how can I be any help?"

"Maya, are you alright?"

I look up to see Nick

"Hey Nick, I'm alright, it's just…"

"Just what? You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know. I mean… it's just… I know that Ms. von Karma has been giving me some pointers on law, but… I just feel like I wasn't able to help at all in the case. I mean…"

"Maya, you are instrumental in the case. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have been able to win the case."

"What do you mean?" What are you talking about, Nick? I didn't do anything, I couldn't even summon Mia.

"Think about it. If we didn't get the DL-6 bullet from von Karma we would never have won. We could never have tied him to the crime and saved Edgeworth."

"I… guess you're right about that, but… I still need to continue my training. I mean I'm supposed to be a spirit medium, and I may become the master soon."

"What do you mean, Maya? I mean you think your mother is still alive, right?"

"Yeah, I mean we're not sure if she is or not. She's been gone for fifteen years, but that's just it…"

"It's just what?"

"Well, in my village if a person is gone for twenty years then they are considered to be dead. Since I'm the only remaining daughter of the current master I will have to take it if she doesn't show up in the next five years."

"What would happen if you didn't strengthen your powers?"

"I guess my cousin would become the master since she is the closest in line, but I don't feel like I can just abandon it like that, you know?"

"I understand that Maya, I won't keep you from your training, you just have to promise me something."

"What is it, Nick?"

"Be careful, Maya," he says.

"Of course, you be careful too, Nick!"

"Of course, thank you, Maya."

"Good! And when we see each other again I'll be an even better medium than ever before!"

"I know you will, Maya," he says. "Though I guess not everything about the DL-6 incident has been wrapped up."

"Because Mother is still missing you mean? I heard she was one of the best mediums in the family, I can't imagine she would fail like that, but…"

"Maybe she didn't, it's hard to say. If Mr. Edgeworth didn't' know who actually killed him then it's possible that he didn't have an answer, but didn't want to say that so he could protect Edgeworth."

"If I was a better medium I would summon Mr. Edgeworth so that he can get some closure about the whole thing."

"I know, maybe after your training, and maybe one day we'll find out about your mother as well."

"You think so, Nick?"

"I know so. Because we're not alone. Though to be fair… I'm not sure if Edgeworth wants to believe in channeling after what happened. Though I guess it's hard to argue for him since you've channeled Mia before."

"Do you think he's conflicted about the whole thing?"

"Yeah, he must be. I mean I would too in his situation."

"Well, it doesn't matter right now since I can't actually channel right now. I can't even channel my sister so there's no way I can summon someone else."

"Is it easier to channel your sister?"

"It's easier to channel a member of the Fey clan. I guess it's the same reason we can channel. I don't really know the details, but I guess it's kind of like they are easier to get in touch with."

"I see, well I guess that does make sense."

"Yes, and I'm going to go train really hard so that when we meet again I can channel more than just my sis. You'll see, I'm going to be great!"

"I believe you," he says with a smile. "It seems we all have some things to work on and ways to grow."

I smile back. "That's true, we do, it's going to be amazing! When we see each other again, you better get me burgers."

"You and your burgers," he laughs. "But alright, I'll get you burgers."

"Sweet! All right!" I cheer jumping up. I'm going to become so strong, Nick won't know what to do! This will be great! "Thanks, Nick."

"You're welcome, and thank you asl well."

"You're welcome," I say hugging Nick. He hugs me as well smiling at me. Yes… this will be great! I will help and be even better than before! Just wait, Nick! I'll help you even more than ever!

* * *

_Translations are below and are from Google Translate, so I'm sorry if they're not the best. The formating for it has been changed because it's easier to deal with. _

_The conversation between Katharina and Franziska, and Rillia and Franziska is italicized to show emphasize that they're speaking in German. _

* * *

_**Translations: **_

_**German**__**→English: **_

_Ich hasse ihn→I hate him_

_Warum? Warum tut es so weh?→Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

_Aber... aber er liebt mich nicht. →But ... but he does not love me._

_Sie benötigen Beweise, um diese Behauptung zu erheben→You need evidence to make this claim_

_Samurai-König→Samurai King_

_**Japanese**_**_→English: _**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Franziska **_

_"It's an emergency, sir!"_

_"An emergency?" I'm tempted to use my whip to force him to just spill it already, but for some reason, I keep my hand by my side._

_"Yeah, it's Mr. Edgeworth!"_

_"Miles?! What about my little brother?" I demand, standing from my chair and walking around the desk._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry, it's been a while guys. Jess and I have been really busy lately. She's trying to get a job and a place to stay and I'm trying to as well. I still have my job, but I'm not getting anything for it right now. I have a short job I'm going to be doing for three weeks, but it's not going to be great. I'm also trying to go back to university so I can maybe get a teaching license so that's going to be an adventure. We've also both been working on our original stories more lately. Of course, we have some chapters in reserve so it's not going to be too long for the chapters to come out. I hope you're all still enjoying our works because we're enjoying writing them.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Miles**_

It's been a while since my trial. It's still hard to believe everything that has happened up until now. It all happened so fast.

How did it get to this point anyway?

I'm relieved to know that my father's murder wasn't me but at the same time the cost of that knowledge…

While they do say that the truth will set you free, they also say that ignorance is bliss. I suppose for me that last one holds little value. It wasn't bliss.

Though I suppose not knowing it was von Karma who killed my father allowed me to look up to him, but now…

I'm sure it affects Franziska more than it affects me. She always had her father on a pedestal, an idol for her to look up to, and then to find out that it was all a lie really hurt her.

Perhaps I always guessed and that was the real reason I wanted her out of the case. I wanted to protect her from the truth.

Yet… how can someone be ignorant forever? Even if she has not found out first hand she would have still heard the story.

And by that point, the story may have been distorted. Perhaps on purpose or unintentionally people always distort the truth and embellish the facts. Reporters, the media, everyone talks about a thing and suddenly the truth is hidden behind some crazy theories.

Especially in a case like this…

Phoenix beating me twice was one thing. It was amazing, but not impossible. After all, while I had four years of victories under my belt I was still rather new.

No, von Karmahaden times the years of experience. He was ruthless in a way that I never was, and he was ready for almost anything that came his way.

Manfred von Karma was a man who practically embodied the way that the legal system was run these days. Ruthless, fast and devastating. Not allowing the slightest chance of a criminal escaping. Even the very thought of being prosecuted practically meant death. Trials were quick and expedient. The defense could only work with what the police presented and usually, they presented evidence worthy of proving their case. If new evidence came up later that was just too bad. Defense attorneys also weren't really expected to search a crime scene on their own. It was taboo to do so, and the detectives and police weren't meant to give them information.

All in all, being a defense attorney really stinks. You're looked at as if you are defending criminals and that you were as wrong as the people you defend, while also being expected to fight with the rest of the legal system against you.

And yet, Phoenix Wright was able to stand up against that ruthless system. Not only beating me at my game, but also the god himself, Manfred von Karma. Something even my father hadn't managed to achieve.

Father…

He may never have beaten the god of prosecution he had managed to scar him, to damage his perfection. I'm not sure how he managed it, but he managed to best von Karma.

Phoenix is a lot like him, Even though they barely met when we were younger he is a lot like my father. Defending those with no one on their side at all.

I guess he did get that idea from me standing up for him in class and I got that from father who always told me that you need to protect those with no one on their sides, so I suppose in a way he did take a lesson from my father…

But me? I abandoned my father's teachings. Because of the pain of his death, and the stupid trial that was the DL-6 trial I turned my back on everything my father taught m. I abandoned his way of thinking for my own selfish one.

I followed von Karma and his teachings even though I knew it was wrong. I knew that getting every client declared guilty was wrong, and yet I did it anyway. I went with it despite knowing that I shouldn't. Despite the knowledge that if I did that I'd be betraying my father.

I cast aside my past both old friends and everything that I was taught in favour of using my pain to crush criminals and while some were undoubtedly criminals who deserved their punishment others were more than likely innocent, but they just didn't have the right evidence to be declared innocent, and thus were blamed while the true culprit went free.

In the name of justice, I crushed crime with an iron fist just like von Karma, but just like him, I am guilty of having innocent people being caught in the crossfire.

I asked once what would happen if a defendant wasn't guilty, and the only answer I got was that there was no way of knowing that because all criminals lie. There was no way to prove that they weren't guilty so they must be.

But then… the events of my first case play in my mind. The events of that tragic case that left such a bitter taste in everyone's mouth.

Well, I suppose everyone, but that witness. No, she was just smiling so sweetly like she knew. Like she completely knew.

It wasn't a loss, but it wasn't a victory either. The defendant died right there in front of me and I wasn't able to stop him. I wasn't able to do anything as he died. He was innocent, that much was clear, but he just couldn't escape that. He couldn't escape that woman who was supposed to love him. Indeed, it was over for him, and he died.

Even con Karma couldn't reprimand me after that event. I think even he was shocked. I could tell. He didn't expect something like that to happen on my first case.

And even the case before that. The case that was supposed to be my first case. Even then I learned a hard lesson in being prepared and that sometimes the police make the wrong assumptions.

The police can easily make assumptions based on relevant evidence.

So why are we so quick to call them guilty? I learned that from my first case with Wright.

Of course, I wasn't so sure about Ms. Fey at the time, but I knew Wright didn't murder Mia fey and that it was far too convenient, and yet I did it anyway. I pushed for a guilty verdict.

I tried to convict my former best friend, I treated him just as I had gotten mad at others for treating him back when we were children, but this was a much more serious situation. I wanted to destroy him so that I no longer would have to feel the feelings of my past, and yet…

I lost the trial, I had to accept that I lost to Wright. I deserved to lose to him. I know that for a fact.

Yet, I swore next time would be different. I swore then that I would show him the true meaning of a prosecutor.

Then during the third day of the trial, I found myself helping him. I raised an objection before I even realized I'd done so. I wasn't prepared, but for some reason, I couldn't let it end. I just had to.

My two losses to Wright, the destruction of my perfect record. Suddenly I was remembering the things that my father had taught me before his untimely death. Suddenly I was feeling like I'd been wrong this whole time. I knew then that I had just been fooling myself. I thought I was being a prosecutor and doing my duty to society, but really…

I'd only wanted to punish myself. To hurt myself because of what happened with father. I wanted to pay for all my nightmares and fears.

And then the man I had looked up to for all those years turned out to have set me up and wanted me to fall so hard. He wanted to crush me.

And yet, my first instinct was to protect Wright, to protect him from DL=6 to protect him from my past. Why was I so determined to stop him? He was so willing and eager and yet I just tried to push him away.

But no matter how hard I pushed he wouldn't stop. I don't think he'll ever stop trying. It's an amazing thing to see.

Me on the other hand… who am I? I'm a prosecutor. The "demon prosecutor".

I never thought much of the title really. Of course, people would call me a demon. At the time I felt they just hadn't understood the true reasoning behind my actions. How could they possibly understand why I believed in conviction. Why I prosecuted and left no defendant freed? How could they call me a demon when they hadn't walked in my shoes?

But in the end of the day, that title is very fitting. Demon prosecutor, huh?

Yes, a prosecutor who would do anything fro the guilty verdict. A prosecutor who would cheat and lie in order to hide the truth. A prosecutor who would even sentence his own former friend to death just to prove that he is perfect in that way. A prosecutor who didn't' care who was hurt as long as crime was "punished" such a prosecutor truly deserves to be called a "demon prosecutor".

Perhaps it would be easy to defend myself. To blame it all on my mentor. To tell everyone that he "made me do it", but such comments are foolish drivel.

I am no child following the rods of a parent. No, I'm an adult, I am capable of coming up with my own opinions and thoughts. I chose the path I walked for myself. I decided to become a prosecutor and crush crime. I chose to cast aside my feelings and thoughts. I chose this life.

I chose to become the Demon Prosecutor.

My sins are my own.

And for them, I must pay.

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I sit in my office working on a few documents. It is true that I took over Ppa's office, but I haven't gotten round to changing it yet. Right now It's the same as he left it. I'm not sure why I haven't done anything with it yet.

Perhaps it's some useless sentimentality that I feel. Something inside me not wanting to get rid of some of the last remnants of the Papa I once knew.

But why do I care? It's not as if he himself would have cared if I kept it this way or not? It's not really like any time I'd visited this office I was that important.

II know I should just clear up the office, getting rid of everything and replacing it with new things. Getting rid of everything that was Papa, but something keeps getting in my way.

Whatever, I will get to it in due course. Right now I have some things to take care of.

His things will do well enough, it's not like I even plan on staying in this country that much anyway. It's not that there's anything wrong with it, but-

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a frantic knocking at my office door. Who and earth would be disturbing me right now?

I grab my whip ready to whip whoever dares disturb me. "What?"

"Ms. von Karma!" Scruffy exclaims bursting into the room. The look on his face stays my hand though it's still clenched around the handle of my whip.

"What is it, Scruffy? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well yes, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to disturb you, I just…"

"Out with it, Scruffy." He seems very distraught about something…

"It's an emergency, sir!"

"An emergency?" I'm tempted to use my whip to force him to just spill it already, but for some reason, I keep my hand by my side.

"Yeah, it's Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Miles?! What about my little brother?" I demand standing from my chair and walking around the desk.

"Well, I was just… and he was… and I didn't… I mean he…"

I sigh. Scruffy is clearly too worked up to explain the situation. "Where is he?"

"His office, sir."

"Very well, come along, Scruffy," I say walking swiftly past him to head to Miles' office. I hear him following me.

We say nothing on the way to my brother's office.

When we reach his door I push it open walking inside. I don't know what I was expecting with how distressed Scruffy was, but what I saw wasn't what I expected…

The first thing I notice is that he's nor behind his desk and the rope.

Did he really…?

Miles!

I look around for him. I notice him one of his couches. His body was limp, but I could faintly see his chest move. I move over to him kneeling next to the couch. His neck was wrapped with bandages, probably from the first aid kit that was open on the floor next to the couch. Other than that he seemed unharmed

"Scruffy, what happened?" I demand.

"I… I was coming to check on him with some reports and when I came in he was…" His eyes travel to the side, and I follow his gaze seeing the rope. Where had he gotten it from? Not that rope was hard to get, but…

"I see, then what happened?"

"Well I got him free, he was already out cold when I got in so I just moved him to the couch where he'd be more comfortable and tried to stop the bleeding and such."

I love the bandage slightly looking at the bruising and scarring left by the rope, it'll leave a mark...

"Scruffy… he's not bleeding, dis you even check him properly?"

"Well, to be honest, sir, I'm not very good with blood." And yet you decided to be a homicide detective?

"Well thankfully he isn't bleeding, just has serious rope burn and bruising."

"That's a relief."

"Yes, because if he was bleeding we'd have a serious issue on our hands. Regardless, did you call the ambulance?"

"No, I was going to, but my first instinct was to let you know."

"Well go-"

"No, don't."

We both look at Miles. His voice is slightly rough, but I can still tell what he's saying.  
"But sir!"

"Please, detective, I-"

"Miles Edgeworth!"

Scruffy jumps at my exclamation while Miles was trying to seem like he didn't want to move enough to be startled.

I whip the desk before glaring at him. "How _dare_ you break your promise to me!"

"Franziska…"

"Umm… Ms. von Karma, maybe you shouldn't-"

"You stay out of this, Scruffy! You're supposed to take care of him!"

"I…"

"Franziska!" He says louder than he had been which turns into a coughing fit.

"Stop talking, little brother."

"Leave gumshoe alone, this isn't his fault, I'm the only one to blame here. Don't take your frustration out on him, please."

I close my eyes. "My apologize, Scruffy."

"It's okay if you need a moment, I can leave."

"Stay," Miles says. "She's angry at me really."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry, Franziska."

"You're _sorry_! You're _sorry_! Is that really all you have to say! You think saying you're sorry is going to change things! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't."

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I thought the only way to pay for the mistakes of my past was to end it all. I had no thoughts in my mind when I was doing it. I just felt like… like I just had to do it. I just couldn't go on with the lie I'd been living. I almost sentenced my best friend to death, and he still stood up for me. I sent countless people to their deaths just because they were unfortunate to be accused of murder. This was my choice. I became a demon prosecutor on my own."

"I don't think you were ever a demon prosecutor," Scruffy says.

"Thank you, detective, but I was…."

"We both were," I admit. "But that doesn't give you the right to leave me behind!"

Call it selfish, but I refuse to allow my little brother to leave me, not again. Papa and Katharina have already left me…

"I know. I just wasn't thinking. I know I promised I'd never leave you, but it was just a lot. I have so many regrets that it just overwhelmed me. I've been living a lie. Wright is more like my father than I ever was."

"Your father…" the man that Papa killed. The man who caused Papa to get his first penalty. Gregory Edgeworth.

"I don't know, sir, I mean, sure you lost your way, but I'm sure you can find it again."

"Detective…" Miles says looking at Scruffy. "You… You saved me?"

"Well, of course, sir! Why wouldn't I save you? You're Mr. Edgeworth, we're partners in crime-busting!"

"Partners…"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you, Mr. Edgeworth! We've been a team since the first day you became a prosecutor and I became a detective."

"After we saved you from being accused of murder," I point out crossing my arms. These two men are both fools!

"Well… yeah… there was that little snag…"

"To be fair Ms. Fey was accused of murder and then she became Wright's assistant."

"That is because you're all fools," I tell them.

"If we were such fools you wouldn't be so upset right now."

"If you had died, I wouldn't ever have forgiven you, Miles Edgeworth."

"Franziska… I don't know what I can say."

"You can start by making sure you never break our promise again."

"I don't know if…"

"Then I will stay with you all the time. If I stay by your side then you won't be able to do anything stupid. I will stay in your office if I have to, but I will not allow you to make such a foolish choice again."

"I was going to say the same thing, sirs."

"I don't need a babysitter, you two."

"You're not allowed to argue. You are my little brother, you should listen to the words of your big sister. I don't care how old you are, you will never stop being my little brother, always remember that."

"I hear you, Franziska, very well then, but not like this. I don't think I can get any work done right now. I can't take all this pressure right now I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir."

"I know that, but _who_ am I, detective. I've been living a lie for so long, that I've lost sight of what's really important to me. I've lived my life thinking I killed my father and though I know that's not true, I've abandoned his teachings. I wanted to be a defense attorney and protect the innocent, but now I've become a prosecutor and instead of protecting the innocent I've hurt them. I don't know what I want anymore." He slowly moves his hand down to his pocket and pulls out his prosecutor's badge. "This badge was given to me to prove that I fight for truth and justice, but all I've used it for is to be a bully.

I feel my own badge in my pocket. Papa had always taught us that we needed to keep it in our pockets instead of wearing it because it was cooler and because we shouldn't damage our clothes.

"Franziska… do you remember why _you_ chose to prosecute?"

Where did that question come from all of a sudden? "Why I became a prosecutor? It was to catch criminals so that…"

So that people wouldn't have to suffer like I always saw Miles suffering. I never knew that the times I spoke those words I was talking about my own Papa…

"Do you think we've been living up to those words?"

"I…"

"We've had perfect records, but is that really the right thing? Have we been protecting innocent people or have we been hurting them ourselves? Are we the criminals that we fought against."

"I don't' think you are, sirs."

"Miles…"

"While I appreciate it, detective, Franziska knows what I'm trying to say. She's feeling the same way. She sees it the same as I do."

I hug myself instinctively. "Stop…"

"You feel as I do, which is why you want me to stop. You see it too, you're conflicted. It may not be as hard for you right now, but you still feel it. You want me to guide you, that's why you're so mad that I almost died. You're upset because you think I won't be there to tell you how to think. But only you can give that answer."

"But I…"

"You don't need to have the answer yet. It's okay, I don't have it either, but only you can make that choice, Franziska."

"You… was that your choice?"

"It wasn't the best choice I suppose, but at the time I suppose it was, that being said I don't believe I can stay right now."

"Are… are you leaving me behind again?"

Call it selfish, but I just…

"Come with me, Franziska."

"What?"

"Let's go on a journey together. Let's find ourselves. Let's determine who we want to be. We will always e prosecutors, but together we can discover what being a prosecutor means to us. I know I tried to give it all up, and it was rash, but I promise that I will find my path with your help and I will help you. You say you need to babysit me? Well, this is your chance. It'll only be the two of us, and you can stay with me as much as you feel like you need. What do you say, big sister?"

"I…" I close my eyes fighting off tears, but them escaping me anyway. "Miles Edgeworth, you fool."

* * *

_**Gumshoe**_

I watch Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. von Karma. I'm so glad I was able to make it in time to save Mr. Edgeworth. It wasn't a scene I ever wanted to see.

But now they're just hugging each other and it's actually quite sweet…

But if I said as much Ms. von Karma would probably whip me so I won't ruin the moment between the two of them.

After a while of silence, they look at me. "Umm… sorry… was I supposed to have left?"

"No, you're fine, detective," Mr. Edgeworth says waving me off.

"We actually want to ask you for a favour, Scruffy."

"What is it, sirs?"

"We're planning on taking a leave of absence for a while, but we don't want anyone to worry about us and bother us, we have to find ourselves and we don't want to be interrupted by foolishness," Ms. von Karma says. I guess that's what they'd been whispering to each other about in German planning some trip around the world. When I get my passport I can travel too… when I finally get enough money."

"What my sister is trying to say is that we'd like it if you kept this between the three of us."

"Are you sure you don't want Mr. Wright to know?"

"Yes, Wright has his own things to worry about, and everything will be fine. We will be back once we have discovered the answer we're looking for."

"You mean what it means to be a prosecutor?"

"Exactly, Scruffy, we're probably going to spend most of our time in Germany, but this is a journey we must take."

"Well okay, but… under one condition…"

"What's that, detective?"

"If you could can you keep in touch. I mean I won't bother you or anything, but… I want to make sure you two are alright, and…"

"You're such a softy, Scruffy," Ms. von Karma says with a bit of a smile.

"Well, I care about both of you, sirs."

"Very well, we can agree to your terms," Mr. Edgeworth says with a smile. "Keep us informed about what's going on as well. If anything comes up just let us know. We want to help."

"You got it! I will do everything to hold down the fort here. I'll even clean both of your offices."

"What? That isn't needed, Scruffy."

"Well, but it would suck if you tow came back and your offices were completely a mess, wouldn't it?"

"That's not part of your job description if we were that concerned we could hire someone to clean them."

"Yeah, but no one can clean without disturbing the case files and such, but I'd make sure that nothing was out of place or looked into needlessly."

"If it makes you happy you can, but we will compensate you accordingly."

"That's not needed at all."

"Yes, it is."

"Scruffy, do not argue, if you clean our offices we are paying you and that is final."

"Yes, sir," I say. I really don't want them to do it, but I know I shouldn't argue with Ms. von Karma, especially when she is armed with her trusty whip.

"Don't overdo it either, we'll send you monthly bonuses for keeping our offices clean."

"Monthly?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we do it monthly?"

"I guess I just don't think I deserve all that."

"Richard," I blink, since when did he know my first name? "I know you don't feel like you're important, but you are very important. You saved my life, literally. You are very important to me. I owe you my life and so much more. Even though you're not always the brightest and you miss things. Sure you're not always the first to get things, and I get annoyed with you sometimes, but really you are very important to me. You are _my_ detective and I couldn't ask for a better one. I know that you will find the answer eventually, and having you by my side makes me feel like I can achieve things. I know you really try your hardest and I couldn't ask for more."

"I… Mr. Edgeworth…"

"You can call us by our first names right now, we aren't working."

"But that wouldn't be appropriate."

"As I said, we aren't working right now. It's alright to let go, and relax."

"Well okay, if you insist."

I walk over sitting on the couch opposite to the one they are sitting on. They're such successful prosecutors and I'm just the idiot detective who just messes up.

"I'm going to miss both of you," I say before I stop myself.

"We'll miss you too, Richard," Miles says.

"We'll see each other again, Scruffy," Franziska says getting off the couch. "Should I make tea?"

"I can="

"No, you can sit there like a good boy," Franziska counters whipping the ground in front of Miles. "If you wanted to serve tea you should have thought about that before you tried to hang yourself."

She seems so calm about his attempted suicide, but I can almost tell that under the surface she is not calm at all. I probably should be careful not to push her too far or I'll probably feel her whip.

"Fine, fine," he says shifting a little bit. He watches as she gets the tea ready. She then puts the three cups in front of the three of us.

"Are you sure you two have to leave?" I ask despite myself.

"Yes, we need to find ourselves. We've been living the life chosen for us for a while now, and it's about time we answer a very simple question."

"And what's that?"

"What does it truly mean to be a prosecutor."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**→English:**_

_**Japanese**_**_→English:_**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Franziska**_

"Do you think you'll enjoy having a big brother."

"No! Little! Little brother!"

Miles cocks his head to the side.

I point at him. "Little… brozer!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Jess is back updating again. Pippa got done with her job (for now. I think they're on break or something, but not sure if she goes back or not.) Some important things about this chapter, and this section of the story: _

_~Italic talk means the person in that POV is trying to speak in a language not familiar to them. Regular text is when they're speaking in their native language._

_~If a person outside of the POV is speaking in italics, that means the language is getting translated. _

_I know that makes absolutely no sense, but I hope it will in the story. That's only for the past though. Everything else is normal. Phone conversations not in the POV are italicize, that sort of thing. _

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Franziska**_

I look at my brother from across the large wooden table. We sit in our old family home in Germany. It's been kept clean despite being vacated for a while. Even so, it feels so familiar to sit in our usual spots across from each other.

Even though the chair at the head of the table was clearly unoccupied neither of us makes any move to try and fill it. Even though one of us technically would now.

I wonder if it would be Miles since he's the boy, and yet I'm the heir to the von Karma name. So I do wonder…

I also wonder a little why we returned here. When my brother said we were leaving to discover what it meant to be a prosecutor I hadn't thought our first stop would be the house we grew up in.

"Miles?"

"I figured we could start from where it all began. They say you have to know your past to understand your present. Plus there are some things that just don't add up yet," he says speaking German. It was a habit in the household, but I suppose it also just feels right.

"You're always thinking, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"You know… I remember when we first met."

"I remember that too."

* * *

_**(Past)**_

I watch the door carefully. I know Papa will be coming home soon, he has to be.

"Fräulein, we really should get you to your room," Edda says. She reaches down for me but I back away holding my crop.

"No! I am waiting for Papa!"

"Herr von Karma would be very displeased to know you're staying up late."

"I do not care! I'm waiting for Papa! He has been too long!"

She sighs a bit trying to pick me up again, and I give her a smack with my crop.

"Fräulein, you really shouldn't do that."

"Do not care! I wait for Papa!" I declare stomping my foot.

"Listen, you're still little-"

"No! Big girl!"

"You know you're only this cranky because you're up too late, now come along, it's time for bed."

"No! No! No! Not tired! Want Papa!"

"Franziska, what have I told you about being loud in the house?"

I jump a bit turning around to see Papa standing in the doorway.

"Papa!" I say running over to him.

"I'm sorry, Herr von Karma; I was trying to get her to bed, but she insisted.

"Franziska, why are you not listening?" he asks looking down at me.

I look down shuffling my feet. "Cause I miss you. I wanted to see you. You have been gone forever."

He sighs. "Well, you know better than to misbehave."

"Yes, Papa, I am sorry," I say.

"You should be apologizing to Edda for your behaviour."

I look up at Edda. "I am sorry."

"It's alright," she says picking me up. "I suppose I should take her to her room now."

"Before you do, I have something else I'd like you to do."

"Yes, Herr von Karma?"

He looks behind him a bit then moves so we can see a boy and a little doggy. "This is Miles Edgeworth, he'll be staying here so he'll also be your charge for now. You'll have to speak English though, he doesn't know German."

"Of course, Herr von Karma."

I squirm a bit in her arms and she puts me down again. I walk over to the boy and trying my best to cursy. Trying to speak English like I was being taught. _"Hello, I'm Franziska von Karma."_

_"Hi,"_ he replies shyly in English bowing. _"I'm Miles Edgeworth, and this is Missile."_

The doggy wags his tail and I lean down petting his head. _"That is a… umm…"_

Why is this language so hard?

"It's okay, just tell me and I'll tell him," Edda says.

"Okay… umm… silly."

She relays my message and the boy pouts a bit.

_"No, I mean…"_ Then he says something I'm unsure about. I look up at Edda for a translation.

"He said his friend came up with it, and he thought it was cute."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"But Papa, do I not get a story?"

He looks at me. "You broke the rules so you won't get one tonight."

"But if I went to bed properly I wouldn't get one anyway."

"Don't talk back to me, Franziska, if you behave yourself I'll consider giving you one tomorrow, but that's provided you do as you're told."

"Yes Papa."

"Come along then you two," Edda says picking me up and taking Miles' hand.

Papa says some things to Miles.

_"Thank you, sir."_ Miles says with a short bow.

Papa then leaves and Edda takes us first to my room. She helps me into my pajamas and then into my bed."

"Horsey!"

"Fräulein that's not how you ask for things."

"Horsey please."

She smiles going over and grabbing it. She brings it over and hands it to me. I cuddle the horsey.

"Do you think you'll enjoy having a big brother."

"No! Little! Little brother!"

Miles cocks his head to the side.

I point at him._ "Little… brozer!"_

_"Little?"_

_"Yes."_

"You know I'm older than you."

"I am two!"

_"Yes and I'm nine. Nine is older than two."_

"But I came here first! So you are little!"

_"Well alright, if you want me to be your little brother that bad."_

"Where did you even come from?"

_"Aren't you supposed to be going to bed?"_

"Want to know!"

_"Well I came from Los Angelis, California in the United States of America. I've lived there my whole life so this is a very different experience for me."_

I tilt my head to the side.

_"I'll show you on a map later if you'd like."_

I nod. "Why here then?"

_"Oh.. well… I'm not exactly sure. I mean… my father…"_ he shivers a bit hugging himself and the dog whines rubbing against his leg. He picks him up hugging him tight. _"My father was killed and… your father.. Took me in so…"_

"Did Papa catch the bad guy?"

_"Well no, he wasn't on the case, but… he still said I could stay with him so…"_

"Okay."

Papa's the best!

* * *

_**Miles**_

After saying good night to Franziska, Edda (who's apparently Franziska's nanny) shows me to my room.

As Mr. von Karma said my things have already been moved into the room. It's rather big, bigger than I'm used to.

That's not to say that we were ever poor. Father was actually quite well off, but he said there was no point in having a huge house for just the two of us.

Father….

It's still hard to believe that he's actually gone. Sometimes I feel like I'll wake up and he's not actually dead, but I know that's not possible.

"I'm sorry if Fräulein Franziska was a bit nosy and for your loss as well."

I look up at Edda. "It's okay, but thank you."

"She doesn't have a lot of people to talk to, and she's very smart so she asks a lot of questions."

"Well girls her age should be asking questions. It's how we learn things. I mean I'm not great with people, and I haven't really met anyone as young as her before, but I guess I am her brother now."

"Her little brother apparently," Edda says with a chuckle as she helps me unpack.

"She is right that I'm the newcomer here," I admit staring at my bags as she folds my clothes and puts them in the dresser. It's so strange to think I'm here now. Things happened so fast. I barely even remember the plane ride from LA. It must have ben long, but I think I may have slept through it all, because I feel like one minute I was boarding the plane and the next minute we landed. Though that wasn't completely true. I do remember drinks and plane food. It wasn't the best, but it was pretty decent. The seats as well. Though I have a feeling that may have been because we were in first class. Some people looked at me a bit strangely but Mr. von Karma looked at them and they proceeded to ignore us.

"Herr Miles."

"Huh?" I look up at the woman with her dark brown hair tied back and brown eyes. I blush a bit at what she called me. "Umm… you don't have to call me that, and I'm sorry I zoned out."

"Yes I do Herr von Karma would be displeased if I didn't."," she says formally. I suppose there's no use arguing with her on it.

"I guess I'm just not used to that kind of thing."

"Well you'll get used to it in due time."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course, and I'm here to help with anything you need."

"Thank you, so did you want something?"

"I was just wondering where you wanted me to put some of these things."

I look down at the box of things. Apparently they still have some things to sort out with Father's possessions and will, but for now I was able to grab some of the things I wanted. Mr. von Karma aid he'd have the rest of the stuffed shipped here when everything was settled. He apparently had it under control. He told me that any money I got from my father would go to me, though I won't have access to it until I was older.

"Oh, umm… I'm not sure," I admit looking around the room. It's so different than my room back at home. Of course my room never had bright colours or larger designs on it like other kids did. I remember Phoenix's room was bright blue with a phoenix painted over his bed.

Phoenix…

Even though Larry was also my friend I have to say I miss Phoenix a bit more. I actually went to his house a couple of times before, and it was really nice.

But I guess I can't do that anymore. I wonder if Mr. von Karma will let me write letters to him and Larry. I know we'd have to pay for postage, but I wouldn't do it often if it was any trouble.

I pick up the picture frame with a photo of me, ,y father and Missile. I walk over to the table next to my bed putting it down. I hope wherever father is he's okay now. I just miss him a lot.

"It's hard to lose someone you love," Edda says from behind me.

I turn around to look at the woman.

"I lost my mother when I was really young. I never knew my father. We were poor and he left her with me. They had met one night and one thing led to another and she had me. She told me she always loved me though, and never blamed me. But one day she grew doctors did what they could, but they couldn't save her. My uncle works as a gardner for Herr von Karma so he took me in and I got work as Fräulein Franziska's nanny."

"I'm sorry."

She smiles a bit. "It's alright, I know it's tough to lose people you love. The pain never truly goes away, but you can find people to help with it."

"I… see."

"If you ever need to talk I'm here to listen. It is kind of my job really."

"Thank you," I say with a small bow.

She smiles then gets back to unpacking. I find Missile's bed and put it at the foot of my bed. I don't know if Mr. von Karma would like Missile sleeping on my bed. Father didn't really want him to either, but Missile always managed to get up anyway.

"He's a very cute dog," she says.

"My friend Larry found him. We tried to bring him back to his owner who abandoned him, but she got mad. Since my friends couldn't keep him I asked father and he let me keep him. I had to train him, but he's a good dog really."

"I'm glad to hear that. Fräulein von Karma has been begging her father to get her a horse for a while now."

"A horse?"

"Yes, she takes lessons, but she's not old enough to have one of her own. Yet she's very determined."

"She does seem to be."

"Though I've always been more fond of dogs myself," hse says scratching Missile behind the ears. His tongue lols out happily.

I'm just glad Mr. von Karma let me keep him. From what I heard around the courthouse he was very scary, and I have to admit he kind of is, but Father said you should never judge someone until you've gotten to know them first.

Father always said that Mr. von Karma was a great prosecutor, in his own right. Though he believes that prosecutors and defense attorneys are meant to work together instead of being enemies.

I always wanted to be a defense attorney like father and yet…

When it came to his trial no one seemed to care. That defense attorney got him off and no one seems to think anything of it now. I wonder if anyone will ever care about who killed my father.

After we finish unpacking Edda smiles at me. "I'll leave you alone now, you should try and get some rest. The bathroom is across the hall if you need it. My bedroom is right next to Franziska's if you need me. I'll wake you up in the morning when it's time to get ready and have breakfast."

"Thank you," I say again.

She leaves and I get changed into my pajamas. I take my things to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After that I go back to my room sitting on the bed.

I really don't understand why you had to die, Father… I miss you already.

Though I guess I really should get some sleep. After all, I'm sure I'll have a busy day tomorrow. I'll have to start a new school and anything else Mr. von Karma wants.

At least Edda seems nice, and Franziska isn't too bad despite being a bit of a brat.

I wonder what Larry and Phoenix are doing right now.

It takes me a bit before I remember that the time zones are completely different. I look at the time on the alarm clock on the bed side table. It says that it's past ten. In fact it's closer to eleven. I check my watch. I haven't changed the time yet. It's still only one back home. No wonder I'm not really feeling very tired.

I suppose that men the two of them should still be in school. Then again knowing Larry he might have ditched again.

Still it is getting late here, and I might as well start to get used to the time-zone somehow.

I turn off the lights and walk over to the bed crawling under the sheets. I pull them around myself. The darkness closing in a little bit.

I was never afraid of the dark. My father explained to me that it was nothing to be scared of.

But that was then and this is now. It's not that the dark scares me exactly.

No, it's not the dark that makes me want to hide.

I close my eyes and I feel like I can feel the whole lace shake. There was a lot of noise and crashing. In that moment the elevator stalls and the lights go out.

For hours we sit there unable to get help or air. It's too dark… too…

I feel a warm body press up against me and a cold wet nose press into my neck and I start.

I look down at my dog who looks up at me as well. He lies next to me looking as concerned as a dog could.

I pet his head. "It's okay, Missile."

But it really isn't okay, I'm not sure if it will _ever_ be okay.

* * *

_**Manfred**_

I close the door to my private study hissing as my shoulder throbs. This stupid wound. A part of me tells me I should just get the dumb bullet out, but another part of me refuses to leave any evidence behind.

And yet… what was the need for it?

Why had it come to what it came to?

How could I have been humiliated in such a manner? It wasn't even that that fool had discovered that I'd tried to convice Master, but that he had the gal to insinuate I made that stupid autopsy.

Perhaps I sometimes go a bit above and beyond, but in order to catch criminals sometimes you have to make choices that aren't always the best.

Yet this time…

That infernal case. It went a whole year just to end like that? At least I was able to get a verdict. Or… a semblance of one.

That whole trial was a complete mess and I wish I never have to think about it again.

And of course the chief prosecutor had to choose that time to assign me a penalty. That stupid fool. He could have easily just left it be, b ut he had to assign me a penalty, and bring my "cheating" up in court. That stupid fool!

He didn't even give me a chance to explain why I'd made the mistake I had, and I suppose I wasn't sure what to tell him.

Those words played through my mind of hours without end. I went to the records room, though I'm not even sure what drew me to the location.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even registered the incident that occurred.

When I realized tings the lights had gone out. I started heading to the exit. Without really any reason I went to the elevators. I suppose I should have known they wouldn't work, but I was still not thinking much about it.

And then with a loud crack I felt an intense pain. I screamed as I touched my shoulder. Thick sticky blood started to coat my hand. I hiss. Where the hell had that come from? The elevator?

I wrapped the wound up with a handkerchief I had knowing it wouldn't do for very long. I was about to turn and take the stairs when the lights came back on. The elevator opened and I saw him. The pain and the anger must have made me crazy…

At the time I hadn't even registered the young boy. The boy had been in the elevator with his father that day. He'd been watching the trial so of course he would be with his father, but I didn't know him.

I had no idea that child was even there. Nor the bailiff who took the brunt of the blame fro the murder.

The pain had been so intense that I couldn't really do much for the next three months, but I did work on adopting the child.

Even that is a question in my mind. Why did I choose to adopt the boy?

Could it really be some further revenge on that defense attorney? On Gregory Edgeworth? If the boy showed promise as an attorney then I suppose it's possible he could make a good prosecutor, but…

There's no guarantee the boy has what it takes.

There are too many ways a plan like that could go wrong. Something like that could never be perfect.

So why then? Why did I take him into my home? Bring him here?

Do I feel guilt for what I did? Do I feel as though I made a mistake?

Gregory Edgeworth needed to pay for the slight, and yet…

To stoop so low is far from becoming of a von Karma. To stoop to the level of a base criminal is so imperfect and foolish.

I walk over to my desk grabbing my fountain pen and some paper. I suppose I'll have to put Miles into a school. Then again since he doesn't know any German as of yet I suppose I'll have to hire some tutors.

I may have to instruct him on German though. Edda and some of the other students know enough English, but they can't teach him to the same standard as I would like. Franziska would be a good teacher if he were to also help her with her English, but she is still young and unsure. So it may have to wait until they're a bit older. I'm sure I can find some tutors that might be able to help them out.

I'll have to test the boys skills. I know I have access to his school record, but that will only tell me so much after all. I'll also have to come up with some other things for him to do as well. No use having someone living in the von Karma house being unsophisticated.

Not that he's too bad. If I have to give Edgeworth credit for anything it's that at least he was able to raise his son to be polite and respectful.

The child's fears could hinder him though. I could easily tell he was too afraid to go down the elevator and he passed out a number of times on the flight due to even the slightest turbulence.

Of course it was an earthquake that has caused the elevator to stall for five hours so he can't be blamed for that. Though I'll have to keep it in mind for the future. If we go on more flights in the future that might become an issue.

I take down a few notes about things I need to do. Perhaps I will let the boy sleep in a bit tomorrow. He'll probably have a rough night since it's only 2:03 in LA currently and it's 11:03 here. He'll need some time to adjust.

And because Franziska was up late he won't want to wake up. Yes, perhaps I'll tell Edda to give them a few extra hours tomorrow.

That will give me a bit more time to sort some things out for the boy's future.

After I'm done I set my pen down and put it away. Then I head to my room getting changed and getting into bed. I sigh closing my eyes.

My shoulder throbs and I growl.

_"I'll have to assign you a penalty for this."_

I growl again.

Gregory Edgeworth had to pay..

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**→English:**_

_**Japanese**_**_→English:_**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Miles **_

_As if she could understand the English words and wanted to counter her father's words Franziska at that very moment put her hand in the sticky syrup and reached for me._


	10. Chapter 10

_Pippa is at work. I was on my computer doing job applications, so I thought "might as well update our stories." Hope yáll enjoy! :) _

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Miles**_

I stretch feeling a bit strange in the unfamiliar bed. I look around to remember the events of the past while.

Of course, I'm living with Mr. von Karma now. I met his daughter the night before and her nanny was supposed to wake me up.

I wonder when that is because it looks rather late by how much light is in my room. I look at the clock. It's alright past 10 AM.

He doesn't strike me as the type of person to sleep in so I wonder why I didn't get woken up. I get out of bed fixing the covers before heading to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I then jump into the shower and wash. It's strange having different products, but they'd been labeled so I knew what was what. I know I'll be expected to learn German, but I'm grateful for the help right now.

Once I'm done my shower, I wrap my towel around myself and go back to my bedroom getting some clothes and getting dressed. I fold my clothes on my pillow then put the towel back in the bathroom.

Then I realize that Missile isn't in my room. I wonder where he is?

I head outside and walk down the hall. I haven't gotten a tour of the house yet, so I'm not sure where I'm going.

I feel a small hand grab mine and I look down at the two-year-old girl who stares up at me with her light grey eyes.

"Hello," she says in halting English.

"Good morning," I reply and when she frowns I add. "Hello Franziska."

"I'm glad to see you're up, Herr Miles, I took the liberty of walking Missile since he was very insistent and going out, but Herr von Karma told me to let the two of you sleep in since you're jetlagged and Franziska was up too late," Edda says walking up to the two of us.

"Thank you very much. I hope he was well behaved."

"Of course. The cook went to the store and got some dog food for him, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The little girl stomps her foot, and I look down at her. She's wearing a fancy little black dress with a little silver bow in her hair. It's rather cute even though it blends in with her silver-blue hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

_"I do not know what you are saying,"_ she says pouting.

I can't help but ruffle her hair which makes her duck away from my hand. "Well, I'll learn German one day."

_"Good because English is weird!"_

"Weird? How so?"

_"Not enough letters!"_

"Huh? Not enough?"

_"Yes!"_

"German has four extra letters that don't appear in the English language," Edda clarifies for the little girl.

"Oh, I see, well maybe your language just has to many," I say tickling her.

_"No!"_ she giggles.

"Yup! Sure does!"

_"No!"_ She says stomping her foot.

I laugh a bit and she pouts.

Edda chuckles a bit too. "Well, I'm sure you're both hungry; let's go get some food, Herr von Karma is waiting for the two of you."

_"Food!"_ she exclaims, but turns around and reaches up for me. I wonder what she wants for a second then I pick her up and Edda smiles leading the two of us to the dinning room. It's very nice and put together with a large wooden table in the middle of the room.

"Papa!" Franziska smiles seeing her father sitting at the head of the table. He looks up from the newspaper he was reading.

He has a small conversation with Franziska in German before looking at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir, thank you for asking. I'm sorry I slept so late."

"It's understandable. The time difference is always hard to adjust to, besides, you've had a trying three months. It'll take you some time to adjust to everything."

"Thank you, sir," I say trying to bow, though it's a bit hard with a two year old clinging to me.

"I can take Franziska now so you can have your breakfast," Edda syas coming over.

She protests in German and I think I hear the words for "little brother" in there as she grabs hold of my shirt even harder.

She and Edda start getting into a discussion in German, and I know how the little girl felt earlier not being able to understand the conversation.

"Franziska," Mr. von Karma finally says. Then tells her something in German.

She pouts shaking her head.

"I can help her if she wants it that badly," I say. I'm not sure why she's so attached to me though. It's a bit strange.

"There is no need for you to do that," Edda says trying to grab Franziska, but the little girl just grabs my shirt even tighter.

Mr. von Karma sighs a bit. "Let him help her; I'm not in the mood to deal with her tantrums right now."

"Of course, Herr von Karma." She says moving the high chair around so that it's next to the chair I'm standing right by. I put the girl in the chair and sit down next to her. She grins at me.

Once were both settled we're given some pancakes with some fresh fruit on them. Franziska's are already cut up into little pieces for her.

"Miles, pleaze," she says and then points to the bottle of syrup in the middle of the table.

"Don't give her too much," Mr. von Karma tells me.

I nod pouring a little bit of syrup on her pancakes and then adding some to mine as well.

"I'm still very grateful that you're letting me stay here, sir," I say after eating a bite of my pancakes. They're actually really good.

He doesn't reply to me right away. "Of course I do expect you to follow the rules of this house."

"Of course, sir," I say eating a strawberry.

"Breakfast is at seven so I expect you to be up and ready by then. I expect you to make your bed and keep your room tidy. I have maids who clean the house, but that's no excuse for being messy."

As if she could understand the English words and wanted to counter her father's words Franziska at that very moment put her hand in the sticky syrup and reached for me.

Edda gently grabs her hand before she can put a sticky mess all over my new shirt and wipes her hand clean. Now I know why she was only allowed a little bit. She may be dressed fancy, but she's just like I've heard any two year old is: she gets into everything and loves making a mess just for fun.

"I'll have Edda show you around the house later, I know you didn't have time to do so yesterday. You can, of course, go anywhere you please, though don't go into my rooms without permission. I do hope your dog is house trained."

"Yes sir, I trained him very well."

"Good, because I won't have him going in the house. I believe he's out in the yard right now. There's an area that is good for him to be able to spread his legs in, but I don't mind him sleeping in your room."

Though maybe not on the bed like he was yesterday? I decide I won't mention that part. I wonder why there's such an area in the yard though? Maybe Mr. von Karma had a dog before? It seems possible.

"I do expect you to be in your room at a certain time, but I'm not going to constantly check up on you, just be sure you're not too loud and that you are able to get up at a decent time. I also ask that you keep the other rooms and things in good condition and put things back where you found them. I have nothing against you borrowing books for example, as long as you keep them clean and put them back where they belong."

Not that I'd be able to read most of his books right now since I can't read German, but maybe he does have some English books? I do wonder. Plus I was going to show Franziska an atlas so I could show her where LA is. Maybe after my tour the two of us will have to see if we can. The girl seems rather attached.

Speaking of which the girl pokes me and I look at her. She holds up a strawberry slice as if she is really proud that she has a strawberry of all things.

"I have a strawberry too," I say holding up my strawberry."

She frowns. "Bigger!"

"Well yes, that's because I'm a big boy, but you have more than I do."

"Mo-re."

"Yup! See, you have one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten pieces of strawberry, and I only have one, two strawberries." I ahd more, but I ate them already.

She cocks her head to the side.

"So even though I have bigger ones you have more so if you put them together they'd be the same size."

_"Really?"_

"Yup! Really!"

She seems to think about this for a while before putting the strawberry in her mouth.

I smile a bit at her before turning back to Mr. von Karma.

"Sorry sir."

"It's fine."

I nod eating the strawberry I'd been showing to Franziska.

"Your free time is yours to do with as you will as long as you do not do anything illegal or damaging. As long as you keep up with your studies that is."

"Yes, sir." I never had any intention of doing anything illegal or crazy anyway. I couldn't make any promises on the crazy part if it was Larry, but with me I've never really been interested in such things.

"Speaking of your studies I do have your information from your previous school, but I would like to test how your skills to see for myself what level you are at. Of course I will arrange for you to have a German tutor so you can better learn the language. Franziska does have an English tutor, though I have considered that you two would be good in terms of educating each other in your native languages. She is still a bit young to be trying to teach though. I will also check in on your lessons as well. I don't have time to fully oversee all your lessons, but I will make sure that you are learning properly and well. Even when you do go to school I will encourage you to learn other skills that will help you in life. If there are any activities you would like more educating in just let me know and I will see what we can do about it."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Of course," he says. "I have to contact some tutors so you have a few days to settle in and get accustomed to the routine and the house. I expect you to get started with your lessons this Monday."

So I have a week to get settled, that shouldn't be too bad.

"Edda can take you into town for anything you may want or need for you to be settled in properly as well."

I nod. "Thank you, sir. You are very kind."

I finish my breakfast in silence and look at the little girl who's still playing with her pancakes.

"Aren't you going to finish your food, little Franziska?"

_"Not little!"_

"Okay, okay, big sister."

_"Not enough syrup."_

"Well maybe if you didn't try to attack me with it earlier you would have had more."

"More!"

"Well that is how you use that word, but you won't get anything like that."

"More pleaze."

I look over at her father to see if I can give her a bit more syrup. He nods a bit and I pour a little bit more over the remaining pancakes.

She digs in again finishing her plate.

"Gone."

"Yup, you ate it all."

"Play!"

"Well I have to see the house first, and get some things I might need first, but we can play later."

She looks at her father telling him something and he responds to her. She bounces a bit in her seat grinning at me.

"I will show you, little brother."

"Alright, alright," I say and after getting excused from the table I pick her up. "But first we'll have to get your hands and face cleaned."

She just giggles holding onto my shirt. Maybe this won't be too bad.

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I hold my little brother's hand as Edda helps me show him around the house.

I love my house so much. It's so pretty. The garden is also just the best too. It's so nice and full of all sorts of flowers. One day I'll know the names of all the flowers in the garden.

Missile woofs at us when we go past his little run area. He seems to like it in there. I wonder if my horse will like the barn and the little area that it gets to run in as well. When of course I get a horse of my own.

Papa says I have to be a older, but I'm already a big girl. I can do things all on my own!

At least he's letting me take riding lessons, but the pony I have to ride is so slow. I don't want to be mean to it, but it's just that it never wants to do anything. It just keeps trying to eat the grass. I just want to run free on a horse. That would be the best. But Papa says I'm not ready for that yet, and so does my trainer, so I guess I'm not.

But I feel like I am, maybe Miles will let me ride on his back and he can run around.

Edda does that for me sometimes so I'll tell Miles to as well, and he'll listen because he is my little brother and he has to do what I say.

With that thought in mind we go back indoors to see the rest of the house. I'm not sure why we did the outside first, but still. We head through the house looking at the different rooms.

We look at Papa's rooms, but we don't go in. That's his space, and no one is allowed in unless he says so. That's the rule! I will whip anyone who breaks the rules!

I do of course have my trusty cop with me for just that purpose.

We go through the dining room and the kitchen. Edda tells Miles that on normal occasions he needs to bring his dishes into the kitchen to be washed up.

At least I think that's what she's saying. I'd be a lot better at giving him this tour if he was able to speak German. I don't understand why he has to speak that weird language with letters missing.

He dared tell me that maybe my language has too many, but just like my Papa German is a perfect language. Therefore it couldn't possibly have too many letters.

No! English is the language that's wrong!

But Papa says I have to learn the language and he's always right so I suppose I have to do as we says to do. Even if I dont' really like it that much.

We next go to the study. It's where we have most of our tutor lessons. Papa has a desk in here, but he doesn't really use it that much unless he's supervising our lessons. Most of the time the tutors just use that desk instead. I know because I've had my English lessons here.

My tutor's okay, but she thinks she knows everything, and that if I tell her I think she's wrong, she gets all upset. It's rather annoying actually. I wish I could just learn from Miles. I'd teach him German!

Then again I can't imagine Miles sitting at that big desk. He wouldn't even reach over the edge even in the chair. I mean he's not that short, but he's still little.

The other table in the room is where I sit right in front of the bookshelf. It has two chairs now, and I know Miles will probably join me there. I think that's where we'll do our homework when we get some from school. I've heard kids in town talking about it. I don't really get why it's so bad. I mean, of course you have to practice, how else are you supposed to be perfect.

That's what Papa says at least.

Next I show him our personal library. I love this room. It's got so many nice books to look at. Of course I don't know much about a lot of them, but I still love looking. There's also a table in here for reading and things like that.

_"Hey, Franziska, you want to see where LA is?"_

I look up at my little brother. "The place you are from?"

"Yes," he says walking over to the globe on one of the bookshelves. He takes it down and puts it on the table.

I jump onto the chair getting on my knees.

"Where?"

_"See that?"_ he asks pointing to a spot.

"What is that?"

_"That's where we are right now, that's Germany."_

"Oh."

_"And this,"_ he says turning the globe and pointing to another spot, _"is where I lived. The United States of America. I'd have to show you a map of the US to really show you, but California is right here."_

"So how did you get here?"

_"We took a plane from here,"_ he puts a finger to the spot and traced it over the globe to the first place he showed, _"to here."_

"Oh, I want to go in plane."

_"Well maybe you'll be able to one day."_

"Yay! Does that mean I'll get to see your home."

_"That'd be fun. Then you could meet my friends."_

"You think the would like me?"

_"Sure,"_ he says with a smile.

"Do you like me, Miles?"

_"Of course I do."_

"So when we're done with your tour you will play with me?"

_"Sure,"_ he says messing up my hair again. Edda made it nice and neat and now he's playing with it.

Even so I'm more happy that he's going to play with me. "Yay! You be my horsey."

_"I thought you were already riding one."_

"Yes, but he is no fun!"

_"Well, alright,"_ he says kneeling down and letting me get up on his back. _"How about you stay up there for the rest of the tour."_

"Yay!"

We carry on through the house. When we get to the living room I look at the giant piano in one of the corners.

"Can you play, Miles?"

_"I know a little bit, but I'm not very good at it yet. I was thinking I might want to take lessons."_

"Oh, me too," I decide.

_"Are you going to do everything that I do?"_ he teases.

"No! I decided first!"

_"Did you now?"_

"Yes! I'm the big sister so that means that I am always first!"

_"Oh?"_ he asks swinging me off his back and tickling me.

I giggle squirming.

"Little brother!"

_"Little brother."_

_"Little… bro-z-er."_

_"Almost."_

I frown, almost isn't good enough! What is that sound? I don't get it. His name is confusing as well.

_"It's okay, it takes time. I know I'm not going to get German right away either. That's why I have to learn."_

"I know about learning!"

_"Alright, you sassy little girl."_

I scowl at him as we go on the rest of the tour. My little brother will probably get lost along the way so I'll have to help him out as best I can. Though I'll have to make sure Edda comes along so that he'll know how foolish he is when he does get lost.

"Now we play!" I say pulling him towards my room.

_"Play what?"_

"Umm… court! No one can ever play court with me! No one knows how to play, but your Papa went to ourt so you should know how to play court properly."

_"Oh, well how do we do that?"_

"Look." I go to my closet and with some help from Edda get out the model court-room that I have. I grab stuffed animals from my box putting my horsey at the prosecutor's bench and the jaguar at the defense bench. I take my hammerhead shark and set him where the judge is supposed to go.

_"Oh, I see, does the defense have an assistant?"_

Yeah, they usually do need an assistant don't they? I guess it's because they aren't as perfect. I think about it for a bit and grab my toucan putting it next to the jaguar.

"As for the detective… umm…" I grab a racocoon plush. It's one of my oldest toys. I think it was Mama's when she was really little.

But Mama isn't here anymore, at least that's what Papa said.

_"We need a victim too."_

"Umm… how about lizard?"

_"We'd also need a defendant and witnesses."_

"Sealion's the defendant, and umm… monkey, and starfish are the witnesses."

_"You really have a lot of animals."_

"That's because animals are amazing. I love them so much!":

_"I'm glad. So we should now plan out the case."_

"Yay!" I say setting up some of my other animals to be the riff raff. Then we sit down across from each other to start playing court.

* * *

_**Manfred**_

It seems Franziska has grown quite attached to Edgeworth. It's a rather unforeseen turn of events, but I suppose I can't blame her. He's the closest to her age in the whole house.

Him talking to her in English seems to have some benefit as well as she's having to learn the language as much as he is learning German.

They do say learning from a native speaker is the best way to learn a new language. Perhaps once she is older they can really start teaching each other.

It would certainly save some time.

I look down at Edgeworth's school reports. The only thing he's really bad in is art, and even that he's pretty decent in some areas. He seems quite intelligent and talented.

If he was able to become a prosecutor his skills would be incredible.

It's almost a shame he dreams of being a defense attorney.

No… perhaps shame isn't the right word to describe it…

What is it?

Am I…

No, there is no way that could be possible.

I would not be intimidated by a mere child!

By the mere child of a defense attorney!

I smack my fist against my table in my private office and hiss grabbing my arm as the pain stabs through it.

This is beyond ridiculous.

I can not allow such foolish lines of thought ot persist. What is the matter with me?

Why did I adopt this child in the first place?

What is my plan?

What am I even doing?

I'm spending money and resources on a child who might one day…

And maybe that's it. Maybe that's what I…

I really need to clear my thoughts of all this foolishness.

I stand up leaving my study and walk through the house for a bit, until I get to Franziska's room. I watch as the two kids play "court".

Franziska always complained that no one was "smart" enough to do it with her. They just didn't have the knowledge about law that would allow them to play right.

Though she had very limited knowledge herself, she always enjoyed hearing stories about my cases, so she understood enough.

She of course was playing the prosecutor while Edgeworth was stuck playing the defense.

Edda did her best to try and translate for the two of them, but it was clear she was a bit stuck on some of the words. Especially when Miles was using legal words he clearly picked up from his father.

I wonder if I should perhaps save the woman from the trouble and do it for her. It might actually give me some idea of how good the young boy was.

I did want to test him and see how well he was able to react to certain situations so perhaps this would be a good time to see what he can actually do.

To see what he learned from Gregory Edgeworth?

No, that was just foolish.

Though he was playing the role of the defense so perhaps that would be exactly what I would see.

He was certainly doing his best to get his point across trying to defend his "client".

He was focused, grey eyes serious and determined.

That look in his eyes was so much like…

Why… why is this still…

Perhaps I should just leave before I start thinking foolishly again.

Then Edda gets stuck on a word. I'm surprised Miles even knows the word. It's not a very easy word.

"Postmortem," I say in German.

The two kids and Edda jump a bit turning to look at me.

"Papa!" Franziska cheers jumping up and running over to me. She hugs me and I pick her up in my arms making sure to keep her on my left.

_"Hello sir,"_ Edgeworth says standing up and bowing a little bit.

"Herr von Karma," Edda says politely.

"How long have you been there, Papa?" Franziska asks.

"Not too long, I see you finally found someone to play court with."

"Yes! Miles is the best! He is really good!"

After the message is relayed to Edgeworth he blushes a bit. _"I mean… I just know what my father taught me is all…"_

"Papa! Papa! Will you help! Edda doesn't know all the words Miles is trying to say in his silly language!"

Edda looks extremely embarrassed by that. "I apologize."

"I can't expect you to know some of the things he is saying. I'm surprised even he knows those words."

"Really? So my little brother is smart?"

"It would seem to be the case. Well I will help you two for now."

"Yay! Yay!" Franziska says getting down and jumping up and down.

"Thank you, sir." Edgeworth says bowing again and sitting back down

Franziska runs back over to her spot and sitting down.

I grab her chair from her desk and sit down watching the two of them and translating.

The "case" is long and hard with both of them arguing back and forth. I wonder if giving them an actual mock truial script would be an interesting idea. Nothing too serious, but something more directed than this game they came up with on the spot.

It sounds a bit like one of the more tame caes I told Franziska about. Nothing too dangerous or horrific. Just a simple case that had been over very quickly.

Of course the attorney for that case had been a foolish man who had no idea what he was really doing. He wasn't even really prepared for court at all.

The defendant would have been better off defending himself.

But in this case the boy across from Franziska was paying attention. He listened to every argument made, and argued back. He was attentive to every different thing.

If this boy ever become a prosecutor…

But if he because a defense attorney who knows how far he'd go.

This boy has promise, I'll give him that. He has a lot of potential. Though I haven't seen what potential he has to be a prosecutor yet

It's still far too early to see where the path will lead him, and what he will be able to achieve. Still to early to know how to deal with this situation we've found ourselves in.

But there is one thing for certain.

This boy… is certainly Gregory Edgeworth's son.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**→English:**_

_**Japanese**_**_→English:_**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Phoenix**_

_"Yes, Magenta is just a type of pink."_

_He makes a kind of funny face as if just realizing that face. "Well," he says composing himself. "If we're going to talk about that we should go based on the current state of affairs."_

_Why does he have to speak so eloquently? Then something occurs to me. "So… you're the girly one?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Maya**_

_**(Present)**_

Mystic Maya!" I open my eyes from my meditation.

"Oh, hi Pearly," I say as my cousin runs over and hugs me. "Is it lunchtime?"

"Yeah, sure is," she says. "So Aunt Morgan said to come get you."

"Alright, I'm coming," I say standing up and stretching. Meditating for hours is such hard work. I hope it does help me channel better.

After all, I was practically useless in the last trial.l If it weren't for Nick, Ms. von Karma and even Larry the case would have ended badly.

I guess I did get that bullet from Mr. von Karma, but Ms. von Karma had to help us out. I still feel bad for her.

She and Mr. Edgeworth have to go through so much just for that man and he doesn't even seem to care.

I know I can't really say much because I don't know the man, but really though. Why'd he have to try to destroy his own adopted son?

I wish I could just ask for those kinds of questions, but there's no way.

Just another limitation I guess. When I summon someone I'm replaced by them so even if I could summon to ask the only way I could hold a conversation is if we wrote notes to each other.

Then again…

I wonder if Mr. Edgeworth would feel better if I summoned his father for him when I'm better trained.

I know he doesn't believe in spirit channeling, so I guess that wouldn't really be something he'd want.

I suppose I can't really blame him though? After what happened and what my mother accidentally caused I can understand his hesitation.

Still, he's seen it a few times! He's seen me channel Mia.

Mia...

I wish I could have called her during the trial. She would have been way more help than I was.

All I did was get held in contempt of court!

Which was so stupid mind you! Like I had to make sure that I was held instead of Nick because if he couldn't defend Mr. Edgeworth then who would?

Could he have defended himself? I mean Nick did during that one trial, but then again he's an attorney.

But Mr. Edgeworth's father was a defense attorney. Somewhere down the line, he had chosen to become a prosecutor.

And it was because of Mr. von Karam.

He was such a creep trying to prosecute his own son, but Ms. von Karma and Mr. Edgeworth seemed to want to defend him regardless.

Though no the truth is out: Mr. von Karma killed Mr. Edgeworth's dad.

That's still a shock. I always thought spirit channeling was amazing, but I guess there are limits to all power.

Aunt Morgan said that it was because my mom got involved with the police that she was ruined, but I don't think that was it at all.

I think she really wanted to help, and I think that's what we're supposed to do.

It's not her fault that Mr. Edgeworth didn't know who killed him or that he'd be hurting so many people including his son by doing what he did.

I wonder if I could channel him. If I could write down what happened and see what he said.

Though I think Mr. Edgeworth should really be the one to talk to him about it.

It's so confusing really.

I wish Mia or Mother were here to help me with this. It's so confusing, but I don't think Aunt Morgan would be much help. Maybe I could write Mia a note and she could give me guidance.

"Umm… Mystic Maya?" Pearly asks looking up at me.

"Oh… what's up, Pearly?"

"You were just spacing out, I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's okay Pearly," I say ruffling her hair playfully. "Let's go get some lunch."

"You can talk to me if you want, I'm not a little girl," she says as we walk through the manor.

"Thanks, Pearly," I say with a smile. Though I'm not sure that she'll really be able to help me very much.

"Is it about Mr. Nick again? Were you thinking about him a lot?"

"Pearly!" I exclaim blushing a bit. Pearly's got this really crazy idea that I'm in love with Nick, but that's just not true.

"I mean you talk about him a lot, so…"

"It's not like that, I just worked with him on a few different cases. It's not really about him. I mean he was involved, but…"

"But what? Mystic Maya, you better not be looking at other guys."

"Pearly!"

I guess I can't blame her for hoping Nick and I will get together. After all, she's seen so many unhappy marriages here in Kurain village that it's no wonder she's trying to hope that she'll see one that's different.

Pearly herself never knew her father, and mine died when I was really young.

"Will you ever introduce me?" Pearly asks.

"Well maybe, but you know I'm doing my training. Maybe once I'm done I'll see if you can meet him, okay?"

"Yay!" she cheers.

I laugh a little bit. To be fair, I was hoping to ask him to come to my first real channeling. After all, I might need his support. I know he won't be able to watch, but even so.

Plus, that would be the only way Pearly would be able to meet him. She's not allowed to leave the village. I think that's kind of stupid.

I mean there are so many great things past the village! Maybe I should sneak her out…

No, if Aunt Morgan found out she'd be really mad at me. She really wants Pearly to stay in the village and I suppose I should respect her wishes even though it sucks!

I mean apparently this huge circus is going to be in town this year with the best magician in the whole world or something. Man, I'm sure Pearly would love it, but of course, there's no way the circus would come to Kurain so I guess she can't, which is totally lame!

I get she needs to train and all, but sometimes you need fun too, you know? I mean Kurain is a great place, and I love it, but man I'd be so bored if I couldn't go into the country sometimes.

Though right now I've been focusing on my training. I will become the new master someday for one thing, and also I don't want to ever have the same problem as I did in the last case. I want to be able to at the very least channel Mia when I really need her. I can't slack off on my training any longer!

That's why I won't go see Nick or even try to call him. I refuse to talk to anyone until I've finished this part of my training. That way when he sees me again I'll be big.

I won't have to beg Ms. von Karma to waste her time helping me with some basic law. She didn't seem too upset by it, but still…

I'm sure she's gone back to Germany again, it's her home after all. I do wonder if we'll ever see her again though.

I kind of hope we do actually. I want to see her prosecute!

She was pretty abrupt at first, but I suppose I can't blame her, she was caught in a fight between her "brother" and father. I'd have a hard time too if that were the case.

I don't think I could even do it. I'm not sure how she stayed so strong.

Then again she did get really upset after she met with Mr. von Karma. I wonder what happened between them. Nothing good I can guess.

Still, I guess I'd best focus on my training more than what's going on between my friends. I mean I want to help them as best I can, and the only way I can do that is by becoming the best medium ever!

I'll train so hard that Nick won't even recognize me. I'll be able to channel any spirit I want and no one will be able to stop me!

"Come on, Mystic Maya!" She says already halfway to the dining room.

"Coming Pearly!" I say racing after her.

Then I stop. Something just felt… off for a second. I wonder what that was… It just felt like…

I shake my head. It was probably nothing.

I probably just imagined it.

Yeah, that's probably it. I'm probably just hungry and tired from all my training.

I follow my cousin ignoring the strange feeling.

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

I sigh having to decline another request to defend. I know I shouldn't e doing this, but I just… can't…

I know I shouldn't be so upset right now, but… Edgeworth…

And to think we were finally getting to know each other again.

After I saved him.

Maybe I'm just misreading things. Edgeworth was always cryptic with his messages, so maybe it doesn't mean what I think it does…

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.

I mean what else could that possibly mean? What else could "choosing death" mean?

I mean I get that whole trial was crazy but did he have to go and…

Ms. von Karma's gone so I can't even ask her. I bet she went back to Germany, I mean why else would she stay here since…

Does she know something I don't?

Does she know what that message means?

If I had her number I'd call her, but I don't even know what time it is Germany, and she'd probably not want to talk to me anyway.

She was just using me to help Miles, nothing more. Now that that was over with I'm nothing to her.

Especially if Miles is…

But why would he? I saved his life. I know he had to know the person he was raised by actually tried to get him convicted and killed his father so I guess I get it but at the same time…

I swear this is the time when I really just want some grape juice…

It's not that I drink the stuff too much, but I got a liking of it since Larry dragged me to a bar when he was finally legal to drink. He was so excited and got completely wasted. It was kind of embarrassing. I had to take him home.

But since I'd never really been excited to drink, but I liked regular grape I decided to try sparkling grape juice and it tasted just as good as the regular thing so…

But now isn't the time to wallow in such things. I mean I have far better things to do than start drinking. I don't want people to think I've completely lost it.

It's not like Edgeworth and I have ever been particularly close to each other.

I mean I called him my friend back in grade school, but that's not really saying much. He was always very quiet, and we only really got to know each other because Larry stole my lunch money, and Miles stood up for me.

To be fair we had some adventures before the DL-6 incident, but nothing too major.

* * *

_**(Past)**_

"And this is my bedroom!" I say with a flourish opening the door. It's my favourite room in my house of course!

"Wow, it's very bright," Miles says looking around. He was allowed to come over for a sleepover. Larry couldn't though because he was grounded for skipping school. He really does get in a lot of trouble.

"Oh… you don't like it?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all! I was just saying it's bright."

"Yeah, I begged my parents to paint my walls blue. I mean blue is such a pretty colour you know?"

"Well actually I prefer reds and magenta."

"Huh? Oh, well that's okay, but you have to admit blue is cool, right?"

"It's an alright colour, though I suppose it is on the cooler end of the spectrum while red is a hotter colour. I suppose it's because blue represents things like water and ice while red is most assosiated with fire."

"Huh?" I ask him cocking my head to the side. I swear he's like a walking encyclopedia sometimes.

"Did you know that pink used to be a boy colour because pink and red were considered very passionate and strong colours while blue was for girls, but at some point, the two colours were swapped to the genders we know today."

"You know for a guy who sucks at art you know a lot."

"Just because I can't do art, doesn't mean I haven't looked into the topic," he says pouting.

I wonder if he looked into art because he doesn't know how to do it so he was hoping researching the topic would help him be better at it. Typical Miles, always thinking.

"So then which of us is girly?"

"What?"

"Well, if pink and blue were switched then which one of us is girly?"

"First of all, I like magenta, not pink."

"They're the same things, Miles."

"No they're not!"

"Yes, Magenta is just a type of pink."

He makes a kind of funny face as if just realizing that face. "Well," he says composing himself. "If we're going to talk about that we should go based on the current state of affairs."

Why does he have to speak so eloquently? Then something occurs to me. "So… you're the girly one?"

"What?"

"Well if we're going to go based on the current gender association with colours then that means that since you like pink… excuse me, magenta, and that's a girl colour based on today's standards that would make you girly."

"Phoenix!" He exclaims making that funny face again. "I'm bot girly!"

"Just wait until I tell Larry tomorrow!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop me?"

"You have no evidence!"

"Are you sure Idon't?"

"Ngooh!" He exclaims making that face again.

I laugh. "That face is so funny."

"What? I'm not making a face."

"You totally are. It's a really funny face too."

"You better not tell Larry."

"Or what?"

"I'll tickle you."

"What?" I ask before my new friend starts tickling me mercilessly.

"Say it, Phoenix!"

"Okay, okay I won't tell him," I say, laughing.

He grins stopping. "Good."

"Anyway, what do you think? Do you like my phoenix?"

He looks at the wall over my bed. "That's really pretty."

"I drew it. I mean I didn't draw it on the wall, but you know."

"I didn't know you were good at art, Phoenix," he says pouting. I guess he is kind of the only one in our little circle who isn't. Larry is actually better than I am.

"Don't feel bad. You're good at things I'm not. Like that game you play with your club after school all the time."

"You mean the chess club?" Miles asks. "Most of the kids don't know the difference between a rook and a bishop."

I'm not going to tell him that I don't know the difference between teh two pieces.

"I'd much rather play with Father."

"You're father's a defense attorney, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's one of the best! I really look up to him! And he plays with me, but only when he has time, and that's not really that often."

"So umm… how do you play?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… I'm not very great at logicy stuff, but I don't want you to be lonely either, and I know you don't talk to a lot of people so I thought… I mean…"

"You want me to teach you chess?"

"Sure, if you'd like."

He seems so happy, but also sad when he talks about his father. It's like he's happy to have him, but also feels really upset. I guess it does make sense. His father isn't really around very much. He's usually working on a case.

"Well alright, I'll teach you how to play chess,but under one condition."

"Yeah, what?" I ask. I wonder what he wants to ask. He blushes a bit so now I'm even more curious than before.

"Umm… will you teach me how to do something artistic. I mean... "

"You'll have to be a bit more specific. I mean I'm not great at everything to do with art. Like I suck at music.

He blushes harder. "Teach me how to fold a paper crane."

He still hasn't let that go since we had to do it in class?

"Well alright, I'll try my best."

"Thank you, Phoenix."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. I'm happy to have a friend like Miles. I hope I never lose that friendship. He and Larry really make me so happy. If I were to lose them...

* * *

_**(Present)**_

And then the DL-6 incident happened and Miles had to move away. It was hard enough for both of us to deal with. I wasn't sure what to think about him being gone. It felt like a part of me had left with him.

I wanted to send a message to him, but I wasn't sure where he moved to, and even so, I wasn't really sure if I should bother him. I hadn't really known much about the DL-6 case at the time.

All I knew was Miles was gone, and when I started hearing about him again it was about a "Demon Prosecutor" or something. It seems so strange that I felt I needed to know.

And now that I finally understand and cracked the case now this…

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.

Damn it all, Miles! If you were going to do this you should have stayed gone!

* * *

_**Gumshoe**_

I sigh a little bit. I've been working odd jobs with different prosecutors, but it just hasn't been the same.

Ever since Mr. Edgeworth left things have been so sad. I miss him a lot.

I really just want to send him a message to make sure he's alright, but I promised him I wouldn't bother him unless there was an emergency.

He and Ms. von Karma are on a journey to find themselves.

I know they feel like they need to after what happened, but it just feels so wrong. I've always worked with Mr. Edgeworth ever since my first day.

After all, he saved me from being accused of murder.

He believed in me back then and I need to believe in him as well. I need to trust that he'll be alright and that he'll be back.

Though now I'm not exactly sure what to believe.

I mean I never believed that Mr. von Karma would turn out to be the reason that Mr. Edgeworth lost his father. I would never have seen that coming from a mile away.

I mean the guy was scary, but he always seemed so focused on the law that to think he would be a criminal is just crazy.

But I knew Mr. Edgeworth wasn't a murderer, and at least I was right about that. I knew Mr. Edgeworth was far better than that.

He's such a great man and a great partner.

I hope I can work more cases with him in the future.

I know he "choose death" but really he's just trying to find himself and when he comes back he'll be even greater than before.

Yeah! That's it! I'll just do my work and help the new recruits while I'm at it, and then when Mr. Edgeworth comes back I'll work with him again and it'll be just like the good old days.

I'll make sure that he's got all the best cases and always gets the guy with my great Gumshoe investigations.

Maybe if Ms. von Karma comes to work here in LA I'll help her as well.

She's grown up a lot since I last saw her, but that's to be expected. She's quite a nice woman other than the whip.

That thing is seriously scary!

But if I just do the best job I can maybe she won't whip me.

With that decided I start looking through cases. I know I'll be able to get some practice in. That way I can be even better. I almost want to whooop.

"Detective Gumshoe!"

I look up to see one of the officers running over to me. "Yes, pal?"

"It's an emergency, come quickly!"

"What's going on?" I ask jumping up.

"Just come on," he says and he runs off and I follow after on earth is going on?

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**→English:**_

_**Japanese**_**_→English:_**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Miles**_

_"She gets upset because Miles helps me, but Miles is just better at English because he comes from an English place!"_

_"But I'm still your tutor, Fräulein."_

_"I don't care! Miles!"_

_"Enough, Franziska, you know better than to behave like this."_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Miles**_

Franziska and I move through the house until we reach the study. It seems so much smaller now that I'm older. Even though we spent so many long years at the table studying and working on different things, both with tutors and from the school itself.

"It feels like it's been so long since we've been here, huh?" Franziska asks looking over at me from the bookshelf.

Yeah, I still remember. We had so many lessons here how could I forget?"

She sticks her tongue out at me allowing her careful guard to slip since we're alone (and will always be alone in this house, unless you count the people she's been paying to clean it).

"Well, you asked."

"I'll whip you," she says brandishing her tool.

"What was your favourite lesson?"

She thinks about the question. It seems so random I know, but why wouldn't I ask her when we're at our old house.

"That's a hard question. I mean I loved studying law with Papa, but I liked when you taught me English."

"Really, I could swear you liked it better before I was teaching you English."

"I wouldn't mind being taught by someone other than my little brother if my tutor was actually competent."

I smile a bit at her.

* * *

**_(Past)_**

About a year after I'd moved into the von Karma household things had finally calmed down for me. I'd gotten into the routine quickly, and my German lessons were progressing well. I could hold a few conversations in German and write a few things as well, but I was no where near the standard Mr. von Karma expected, and honestly I knew I could be better as well.

This was true also for my "sister". She's been progressing in her studies. We needed Edda less and less to translate from English and back again. She was getting then hang of a second language.

I sit at the table working on some German work while Franziska was having her English lesson. We usually did that. She'd sit in when I learned German since she was still learning, and so she'd demanded I listen to her English lessons even though I spent more time doing homework.

Mr. von Karam didn't mind the arrangement as long as I kept up my studies after all.

Despite her young age, Franziska was attentive to her tutor. She swung her legs a bit, but she paid as much attention as could be expected from a girl her age.

"Yet I'd become increasingly aware that while her tutor had a basic understanding in English she was missing a few of the finer points. I didn't want to speak up, but maybe I could subtly guide Franziska towards a greater understanding.

She might be a bit of a brat at times, but I didn't want her to fail because she wasn't being taught the best she could. Apparently not very many people around here were fluent in English.

"_Now Fräulein, your answer to question twenty has some errors_," her tutor Mrs. Arbeit, tells her.

I frown to myself, what was the question. Again? I tried to think back. Of course, that had been the one she'd struggled with in the exercise she'd been given.

I close my eyes thinking about the questions she had to ask. The question pops into my mind vividly.

What would you like to do when you're older?

She had gone through many answers scribbling them.

She finally settled on one that she thought would make her seem the smartest. When I'd shown her where I came from on the globe in the library she'd been very interested in how it was possible to travel so far across the ocean.

I showed her a picture of a plane once and showed her how to spell it in English when she asked.

She had decided to incorporate that into her answers to show how much she'd learned.

When I'm big I want to ride in a plane with my little brother and Papa.

There hadn't really been anything wrong with that sentence. Unless…

_"But Little Brother said…"_ she looks at me confused.

I clear my throat a bit. I'm not sure exactly how to word this. "Well there are two types of the word "plane" there's the one your ride in and-"

She clears her throat and I stop talking.

"_This is my lesson_," she tells me. I have trouble understanding some of it, but I get the idea.

"I was just…"

"_Little brother is better_!" the young girl declares. "_He is good at English_!"

"Well, I have studied English for years and-"

"Miles!"

I close my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth to protest. "I'm sorry, I'll just go study somewhere else."

"No!"

She looked at the paper again and seems to notice her error. "Well, you're right, but I don't appreciate you interrupting my lesson."

I stand up bowing. "Again I apologize. It wasn't my intention."

"I'm the teacher here," she continues. "I only agreed to let you stay in here because I thought you'd leave me to teach my student."

"_Miles is better_!" Franziska declared again hitting the desk with her crop and grabbing my shirt with her free hand.

This is a fight I would rather avoid. After all, I did talk out of turn. "I was just trying to help as best I could. I mean since I grew up with English as my first language."

"You think you're better at English than me because you learned it as a first language?"

To be honest, yes. I heard it was better to learn a language from a native speaker, but I'm not about to say something like that to her because that would be rude.

Franziska didn't have such qualms though. "Miles is better!"

She looks at her student. "I have a degree in teaching, all he has is nine years."

"Ten!" Franziska declared happy she remembered the number after nine. She'd been very convinced she'd remember it when my birthday came around.

"That's still not the point."

"I want Miles! Miles Edge-Edge-" she glares hitting her crop on the table as if it was its fault that she was unable to properly pronounce my last name. Then she settles for something she has a lot easier of time saying. "Little brozer, teach me English!"

"Franziska, you have an English teacher already."

"Don't want her! Want Miles!"

I close my eyes. Yup, shouldn't have said anything. I doubt Mr. von Karma would be happy about this waste of time.

To avoid any more conflict I try to leave. "Umm… I'll go do something else. There was a book I wanted to look at after all…"

"No!" Franziska says jumping out of her chair and grabbing me. "You stay!"

I'm surprised she was still trying to use English despite the fact she was getting upset now. I swear this girl…

Sometimes she can be really bratty.

But I guess she is only a three-year-old.

"Listen, I'm not going to leave you. I'm just going to not interrupt your lesson anymore."

"_But you teach me better later anyway_!"

I can't tell if her tutor looks angry or indignant by the implication. I suppose I did cause this. I may have to explain the situation to Mr. von Karma about why I caused trouble.

I was only trying to help…

"_Franziska_!"

The little girl jumps a bit untangling herself from me as she looks up to see her father in the doorway. "_Papa_!"

"_What are you doing exactly_?"

"_I want Miles to teach me English_!" She declares.

"I'm sorry, sir," I say bowing a little bit. "I'm afraid it's kind of my fault. I was trying to correct a mistake that Mrs. Arbeit made on one of Franziska's questions. It's a small mistake, but it's a common one and I thought I'd just lend a hand. I know I'm not supposed to interfere, but I just didn't want Franziska to learn the wrong thing I can study elsewhere if I'm being too much of a trouble."

"_She gets upset because Miles helps me, but Miles is just better at English because he comes from an English place_!"

"B_ut I'm still your tutor, Fräulein_."

"_I don't care! Miles_!"

"_Enough, Franziska; you know better than to behave like this._"

The girl straightens slightly knowing she'd crossed a line with her father. "_Sorry, Papa_."

"_That being said I can see no issue with her getting some assistance from Miles. I have found that it is always easier to learn a language from a native speaker. Despite his age, he's highly skilled_."

"_Well then he might as well teach her_," she declares grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

I bow again. "I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause any problems."

He closes his eyes. "_To be honest I Would have preferred a different tutor. The one I had in mind decided to move to England so I had to make a pick someone else. While her skills with English are good I did hear she was not the best with children, but I had thought with Franziska's intelligence that would not be a problem_."

"Oh I see…" I have a feeling she was alright with my sister until I decided to speak up about her mistake. Guess I can't help it now.

"_Edgeworth, I'm putting you in charge of teaching her English. I was planning on doing it eventually anyway, but as it's clear I'm not going to find a good tutor I see no reason not to have you do this_."

I wonder if in some ways this is "punishment" for pretty much making her quit.

"_Yay_!" Franziska cheers.

"_I hope you both realize this will not be a time to goof off, and because you aren't being supervised with this I will read your things myself so don't think you can just goof off in here_."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Papa."

* * *

_**Franziska**_

After finally getting rid of that annoying tutor I head towards the stable for my riding lesson.

I mean really, Miles was right, but she got all mad because Miles as right!

I'm glad Papa finally let Miles teach me English instead. I'll learn so much more from Miles anyway!

I head indoors having already changed into my pants and shirt instead of my usual dress.

When I get into the stables I see Herr Forst waiting for me.

"How was your day so far, Fräulein?"

"I don't like my English tutor," I say crossing my arms. "But she went away so I get to learn from Miles!"

"I see, well I hope you are behaving well," he says.

I frown, but I don't say anything.

Herr Forst is good. He always lets me work with my horse and never gets mad at me. Even if my horse isn't the best. Though I'm getting a new one today because my old one was getting too old.

They were his horses, but he brought them here for me to ride. I still can't wait to get my own horse!

This new horse is a bit more energetic which I'm happy about.

"Can I take her out?" I ask looking up at him.

He gives me the lead-rope. "Her halter is already on, if you have trouble reaching then just ask and I'll lend you a hand."

I nod walking over to the stall."So where is your brother anyway?"

"Apparently he wanted to play chess instead of ride horseys. I don't really get it."

He chuckles. "Well everyone has hobbies. His just aren't horses."

"I pout. "How can he not? Horses are amazing!"

"I can agree with you there, kid."

He's one of the few people who can call me that.

I go into the stall and look up at the horse. She isn't much bigger than my old one, but she's so cute anyway.

She lowers her head to me so I can attach the lead-rope to her halter and lead her out into the stable.

Forst grabs the cross ties attaching them to the halter and unclipping the head rope for now.

"Well, do you know what kind of horse she is?"

I look at her thinking hard. "Palomino!"

"Very goo, you've been studying."

"Of course," I say grabbing the brusshes. I start to do all I can with him helping with the other areas.

"Oh, and by the way, her name is Schimmer."

"Hello," I say stroking her nose.

"She might be a bit more energetic than Mond was."

I did like Mond, but I'm happy I could finally have a horse who wasn't going to drag his feet all the time. How am I supposed to learn like that?"

He helps me put the saddle and bridle on before we head outside so I can mount. One day I won't need a stupid mounting block to get on.

I climb on her and he leads her into the ring. I tell her to walk and we move around. I close my eyes feeling the air against my face.

I can feel the horse under me as well.

This is the kind of feeling I like. Not sitting around indoors learning things but riding.

I mean I want to be a prosecutor like Papa, but there's nothing like riding the wind.

Though I haven't gone very fast yet. I can't wait for that day.

Though Papa says I should learn Dressage rather than show jumping.

Dressage is apparently way more elegant and refined.

Apparently Forst was a dressage rider until an accident causes him to not be able to do it anymore. He could still ride a little bit, but he has a limp, and the movements hurt his leg.

So instead he's just teaching me.

I ride Schimmer around the ring for a bit.

"Do you want to go for a trail ride? I was going to start your trotting lessons, but I think you'll need to get used to Schimmer before you start those."

ButI was so close to getting to trot!

"Hey, don't pout at me, little kid, you can't start something before you're ready, you could get hurt, and then you won't be able to ride, you know?"

I think about that for a while. The thing about riding a horse was that it was important to have a bond with your horse.

But still…

"I know you were looking forward to starting to trot, but I want you to get used to her first. How about we try a trot next week?'

"Okay," I say with a bit of a smile.

"So a trail ride?" he asks.

"Yeah!"

After all, I don't want to push my horse too hard either. Papa said if he finds out I ever hurt one of the horses then I'm never allowed to not even have my own horse, but ride them again, so I have to be a really good girl around them.

Besides I would anyway, horses are the best animal ever.

I really don't get why Miles would rather play some strange game than ride with me, but that's okay, more horses for me anyway!

I pull the reins as I move her through the well ridden path.

Forst holds the lead rope, but really I'm doing all the work. Schimmer is a very good horse and listens to me very well.

"How are you liking her so far?"

"I really like her."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was a bit nervous when I realized Mond was a bit too old to keep going, but I thought you'd like this girl."

"That's okay, I hope that he has a nice retirement."

"Of course."

I close my eyes again for a bit as we continue my lesson. I know when I'm bigger things are going to get harder, but also more fun. Maybe I'll hvae to drag Miles out to see one day. Especially the day I get my own.

"Will you give Papa my first horsey?"

"Well i he did want to buy a horse from me I certainly wouldn't complain. I'd know they're going to a good home."

"Would you still be my teacher?" I ask softly. What if he wouldn't be? What if getting a horse means he won't want to see me anymore.

"Of that's what you want, I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Yay!" I say grinning. Hopefully Papa will let him.

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

I sit in my spot at school during lunch break. I focus on the paper in front of me more than the food next to it. I tap my pen on the page before starting to write something.

What should I even write anyway?

Dear Miles

I hope you and Missle are okay. Larry and I miss you a lot. I know you had to move away, but it'd be nice to hear from you. I hope you caught the last Signal Samurai special. I know the show is over, but I'm glad they're still doing things with it. I heard they're going to make a new show called Rainbow Samurai. I wonder if it'll be any good. I wish the three of us could watch it together like we used to.

Your friend,

Phoenix

It really wasn't all that great honestly. I mean, but…

"Hey Man, what are you doing?" Larry asks plopping down in front of me.

"Ahh!" I say covering the paper with my arm.

"What? Is that a love letter or something?"

"No it's not… i…"

"Then let me see!" He asks ripping the paper from under my arm before I can stop him.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Huh? This for Edgey?"

"Yeah, I mean… we haven't seen him in a year."

"Yeah, and we haven't heard from him either. You don't even know where he lives so what's the point in writing this anyway?"

"Larry!"

"He's probably moved on from us already. I mean think about it why hasn't he sent us any letters or called or anything?"

"Maybe he's just busy."

"For a whole year?"

"Larry stop!"

"Look man, all I'm saying is that Edgey di-"

Without thinking I smack him across the face.

"Hey!"

"Miles wouldn't do that! Miles is our friend! No matter what's going on in his life he'll always be our friend! I know he will!"

"How can you say that? I mean…"

"Larry, don't forget that he lost his father. He was the only family he had."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that. I mean, Edgey's old man was so great, who'd want to kill him?"

"I don't know. But Miles has probably gone through a lot in his life so we can't really blame him for not keeping in touch."

"Yeah, guess you're right, but I still don't get how you're going to get this letter to him."

"Yeah… I hadn't thought of that…"

"'Sides I can't believe you're still into those shows," he says changing the subject. "I mean they're for kids. I bet Edgey isn't into them anymore."

"Larry, we are kids."

"Nah, I'm not a kid anymore. I mean I've reached the double digets now. I' almost a teenager!"

I shake my head. "Still three years off, man."

"I know that, but think about it, man. Once you get to the double digits it's time to start growing up, you know? No more kids stuff. The girls dig a boy who grew up early."

But Larry doesn't grow up… "How do you know what girls want?"

"I watched stuff on TV."

"Larry, you can't believe what you see on TV."

"I know that, man. So I only watch the real stuff."

I won't ask him what the real stuff is.

"Anyway I'm not really interested in that stuff."

"Aww, you're no fun, man!"

I grab the letter from him. "It may be easy for you to give up on Miles and move on, but I miss my friend, okay!"

"Hey, chill, I was just joking."

"I know I don't know where to mail this! I know it's stupid! Just…"I get up grabbing my lunch and my things heading outside and sitting under a tree to eat.

I stare down at the letter.

I know Miles will never see this, but without really thinking I draw something in the blank space at the bottom. The three of us as the Signal Samurai. It's been over a year since we played, but… I won't ever forget it.

Even if the other two might have.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**→English:**_

_**Japanese**_**_→English:_**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Franziska **_

_"Mama…" I whisper._

_He pulls me close so my head is laying on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair softly._

_"Need to talk about it?"_

_"Mama was going, but I couldn't catch her, but I just kept going and going, but she just was…"_


	13. Chapter 13

_Updating for Pippa since I did for Thunder. Today is my birthday. A lot of shit has been happening for sure. Pippa hasn't been writing at all, but she still has a few chapters left until she has to stop updating :) _

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

_**Larry**_

I stare after Phoenix. What did he expect me to say? I mean people leave you all the time, right?

I know he misses Edgey and I do too, but the days of us playing samurai together has gone a long time ago.

Then again I guess I should fix this, if I don't I may lose Phoenix too, and I really don't want to do that.

I don't want to be alone anymore. I know I became their friend because I'm a bit of an idiot. I mean I stole Edgey's money and then Phoenix got blamed. I didn't expect him to get blamed so I decided I should stand up for him because Edgey was and it just wasn't fair.

They had no proof they were just ganging up on poor Phoenix.

I guess I should have onfessed, but I just didn't know how.

I don't even know how to tell Phoenix and Edgey the truth. Maybe Illl be able to repay them someday, but right now I can just live with that they don't seem to care.

I head out to find Phoenix sitting under a tree. I walk up to him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I hit you," he says looking up as I sit down next to him.

"Nah, it's fine. I probably deserved it."

"I mean, I know you're right that Miles hasn't contacted us in a while, but he's probably just adjusting."

"I just wish he'd given us an address to write to him with, you know? I mean that would have been nice."

"Maybe he just didn't know where he'd be livign. I mean my mother said that adoption is really crazy and you sometimes never know when or where someone will adopt you."

"You mean you were adopted?"

"No, mom was."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, she says she doesn't mind."

"How did you even know?"

"I told her about how I miss Miles and she told me about it, you know? I guess he wanted me to feel better."

"Did she miss her friends too?"

"Yeah, she did, but luckily for her she only moved to a different state so it wasn't that big of a deal."

"So where do you think Miles moved?"

"Dunno, I mean since we haven't heard from him, maybe it's somewhere far away."

"You think he's gone to Europe, I've always wanted to go to Europe."

"You have?"

"Yeah, maybe one day I can travel the world!"

"You'll need money for that, Larry."

"Yeah, I know that, but you'll see, one day I'll have more money that Edgey!" I mean he's clearly rich, not that I blame him for that, but he was always well off.

"I wouldn't mind traveling either, though I don't like heights so I'd rather go by boat."

"But that would take forever, and what kind of Phoenix can't fly? 'Sides isn't your name like those guys that made the plane or something?"

"You mean the Wright Brothers. Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Cause you're named after a bird and you have that last name, silly!"

"I don't like heights, it's not my fault, I didn't ask for my nape."

"I mean if a Phoenix is a fire bird then wouldn't you hate water not heights."

"Larry!"

"Sorry, sorry," I say. "I'm just teasing, man."

"I know, but what if he did go to Europe?"

"Well that would be kinda cool, right? I mean, isn't he from Italy or something?"

"No, his family is British, so he's from England."

"Isn't that right next to Italy?"

"No, I think you're thinking about Ireland, Ireland is right next to England."

"Oh, right! I forgot! Italy is that boot country!"

"Yeah," he laughs. "Of course you'd focus on the shape."

"Yeah, I mean that's all I'm good at. I'm not good at eography so may as well make myself useful with something."

"So you going to pursue art when you're older?"

"Meh, I don't know. School just isn't my thing." and it's not like my family would have the money to send me to college.

"You don't need to go to school to do art, you know. I mean you just have to draw and stuff like that."

"Come on, man, you sound like Edgey, art is way more than just putting pen to paper."

"I know, you need inspiration. You need the spark."

"Yeah! Hey speaking of drawings!" I pick up the paper he'd been writing and look at the small drawing at the bottom."

"Hey!" he exclaims reaching for it and blushing a bit..

"Nuh-uhh, let me see!" I say moving away a bit so I can look at the drawing of the three of us. "Aww, it's so cute!"

"Larry! I just…"

"See, you got some talent, man! I wanna draw something for Edgey too!"

"Maybe you should. Mom said that sometimes writing or drawing is a good way to get your feelings out so that's why I've been writing to Miles. Even though he may never see these letters they make me feel better.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…"

Maybe I will start drawing as well. I mean it can't hurt, right?

"Thanks, man."

"It's okay, Larry, I mean we're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" I say handing the paper back to him.

Before I do I notice something at the end:

P.S. You're still the girly one, but I don't care.

What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

_**Miles**_

I tap my pen against the paper on my desk. It's my free time after all my lessons and studying. I've got all my work done, and now I have time for myself. Franziska's having her nap so I'm left all on my own.

I look down at the pen. It's just a ball-point pen, but it's a lot nicer than the usual plastic kinds you can get from the dollar store. Mr. von Karma apparently believed that you should always have good writing implements and there was no point in buying ones that died after you used them for a day.

One day I wonder if I can have a quill pen like my father used to. Though he wasn't the best at writing. I mean he was alright, but his hand-writing was kind of poor.

Though I guess I'm not old enough for anything too fancy, but maybe one day?

I look down at the paper in front of me. What am I going to do?

Maybe I can write a letter to Phoenix and Larry?

I wonder if Mr. von Karma would let me mail such a letter? I mean they are my old friends.

Well, either way, it wouldn't hurt to put pen to prepare.

Dear Phoenix and Larry

No, should they have different letters? I mean there are some things I might want to say to one, but not the other, yeah, maybe that's the best idea.

Dear Phoenix

How are you? I hope you are well. I'm just writing to form you that I am well.

I stop looking down at my words. Larry would say I'm being "stuffy" as usual if I write like this.

I move to start again.

Hi Phoenix

How are you? I'm okay. I'm sorry I had to move away so suddenly. I didn't mean to. It was just very hard. The time just moved so fast for me, and I'm still trying to figure things out. I don't know why I haven't tried for the last year. I guess I just wasn't sure what to say, and how to say it. To be honest I'm not very good at this kind of thing.

I know I've moved really far away. I'm living in Germany right now after all. It's very interesting living in the von Karma household.

He's a prosecutor by the way. He's a very good one too. That's like the opposite of a defense attorney.

Anyway, he's kind of scary, but he's not all that bad. He has a two-year old daughter. Her name is Franziska. She's a total sass, but she's alright. Apparently now I'm going to be her English tutor when her old one quit. Something about not wanting to deal with smart-alik kids.

Missile is well as well. He has a nice little yard he can run around in, and Franziska really likes him as well.

I'm learning German too, it's kind of hard, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I can't start school until I've learned how to be good at German. Apparently no school that has English as a first language is good enough.

Anyway, I hope you're doing well and keeping Larry out of trouble. I'll do my best to write to you as I can.

Your friend,

Miles Edgeworth

I close my eyes staring down at the paper. It's not that bad of a letter really. I hope it'll be good.

Now what would I even write to him?

It's not that I don't care about Larry, I mean I like him well enough. He's a fool, but he means well.

I mean we did always say "when something smells it's usually the Butz", but often it's not his fault.

Though I have a feeling that he may have stolen my money. I mean he wasn't ins school that day so that would give him the opportunity to come in when no one was paying attention.

People overlook him because he was absent, but that really just means he doesn't have an alibi for the crime.

Still, I suppose it doesn't matter. Let's start this.

Hello Larry,

How are you? I hope you've been behaving yourself. I'm alright. I had to move to Germany so I can't keep an eye on you. I have a "sister" now. Apparently she's convinced him her "little" brother. She's the daughter of the man who adopted me. Her name is Franziska. She's only two, but she's pretty smart. I have to teach her English.

She'd certainly keep you in line as well. I hope you're doing alright in school since I can't help you with your homework anymore. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for so don't think you're stupid.

I mean you're better at art than I am for certain so you should harnass that as best you can.

What else can I say to him? It's really hard to know hat to say to the guy.

Yours,

Miles Edgeworth

I stare at the two letters. Am I sure I want to send them? I mean they'll probably just be annoyed or something.

Really I'm not good at this kind of thing.

Talking to people is hard enough, but writing letters?

What were you even supposed to say? Why would you do this? I mean what if they don't get it? What if it takes them months to even get them, and then they take months to reply? It's not like I would know if they even got them or not.

And why would it matter anyway? They had each other.

I was always the odd one. Sure Phoenix invited me over, and we had some fun, but I always feel so awkward around them.

It's not because they aren't as smart as me, but because they're so open about what they like. I mean they just shout about the Signal Samurai like it's not big deal.

I know it shouldn't matter, but it's just so embarrassing.

Yet nothing seems to embarrass those two. They're just so good at expressing what they want and what they like.

I couldn't even ask Father to buy me that Singal Samurai figure that I wanted back last Holiday.

He'd done it anyway. I guess he caught me staring through the window of a shop one day when we were heading home.

Then again I kept it in a drawer these days. I suppose I'm embarrassede or worried, or both. I mean I don't want Franzizka breaking it.

Not that she would mean to, but…

Larry and Phoenix always know what to say, and how to say it. I'm just really awkward around people.

Even now reading the letter to Larry I sigh. Why did I bring up school? Who does that?

I ven brought it up with Phoenix as well. Who cares about that right now?

Father would just tell me I'm over-thinking things again. He'd say I do that a lot and that I should just say it.

I would tell him it's hard and he would pick me up and tell me that it may be, but the truth will come out, and that I just have to believe in myself.

Father…

Before I even really know what I'm doing I start to write again.

Father

I miss you. I still can't believe you're actually gone. Sometiems I think it's just a bad dream, but I know it's not. I know your'e gone. I'm really scared to be honest. I mean what if I… I keep having this dream that I'm the reason you're gone. I know you'd say I'm just being silly, but it just keeps haunting me. That scream… it keeeps haunting me.

But you said it was the Bailliff, so why didn't he get the guilty verdict? I don't understand. Everyone was saying that medium was a fraud so was she?

I mean to be fair there is no science be3hind this sterange ability so maybe… maybe she was wrong, but why would she lie? What would she have to lie about? I mean why would she say that Yogi did it if he didn't?

I miss my friends too. I wonder if I had them if I'd feel a lot better, but I don't. I'm here and it's very strange. I mean I don't mind being here, and I'm very grateful for Mr. von Karma, but…

It's just not the same, Father. It's just not like it used to be. I mean Franziska is cute and Mr. von Karma is not so bad, but he is very strict. Yet, I just wish you were here with me instead.

I mean what am I supposed to do? I can't really talk about you to them. I mean Mr. von Karma knew you a bit, but only as a rival. I'm trying to keep an open mind even if he seems to dislike you.

Still… I'm not sure what I want anymore. I've always wanted to be a defense attorney, but here lately I've been thinking…

No one seems to care about your case or the fact the criminal got off free. I dont' know. I dont' want to abandon anyone, but I just…

I wanted to protect people like you did, but I'm wondering if I can. If I can defend people like the person who hurt you.

And also, I wonder if I just want to punish msyself because of my nightmares.

I gues it's too hearly to know, Father. I guess I can't say whether or not I want to even go into law at all. Maybe I should just stop.

But you always taught me better than that. You taught me tokeep going no matter what. So I can't just stop becuase it's hard.

I won't stop, I promise. I'll nver stop trying to be the best that I can be. I just hope you can be proud of me. I would ahte to let you down.

I love you so much, Father. I wish I could just see you once more, but I know that's not possible.

I miss you

Miles

I feel tears sting my eyes and drop onto the paper blotching a little bit of the ink. I shake my head shoving the paper into a drawer. Enough of this. I need to be strong, and this is just…

I don't want to think about the nightmares right now!

Why did I even start writing letters in the first place?

Get a grip, Miles!

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

I get up to open it and see the little girl horse plushy in hand. It's not time for her to be awake yet, at least I don't' think so.

"Franziska?"

"_I had a nightmare, little brother."_

_**Franziska**_

"A bad dream?" he asks. His pronunciation of German is still bad, but I'll let it slide.

I nod. "Yes, so let me in."

"Why didn't you go see Edda?"

I stomp my foot. "Because I want little brother!"

"Alright, alright," he says stepping aside.

I head into his room crawling into the bed.

He follows me sitting on the bed pushing the covers aside a little bit. "So do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

"Mama…" I whisper.

He pulls me close so my head is laying on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair softly.

"Need to talk about it?"

"Mama was going, but I couldn't catch her, but I just kept going and going, but she just was…"

"Oh, I see, so you felt like your mom was leaving you, and you couldn't catch her."

I nod.

"I haven't ever seen your mother."

"Papa said she's gone now."

"Gone?"

"That is all Papa said," I say snuggling close r to him. "I just…"

"I know it's hard," he says. "But some nightmares are just nightmares, they're not real."

"But Mama is gone!"

"Yes, I know that, but there must be some explanation for her disappearance."

"Like what?"

"I don't know right now? But I doubt it was because of you."

I sniff. How would he know? He doesn't know Mama!

"How were your horse lessons today?"

"They were fun. I really liked my new horse."

"That's good. You really like horses huh?"

"Yeah! They're the best!" I declare hugging my horse as welll as gripping his shirt.

"I'm glad you like them so much."

I nod closing my eyes. I feel a bit sleepy, but I'm really actually awake. I don't need naps! Papa says I do, but I don't!

My little brother rubs my back gently.

"You won't leave me, right little brother?"

"Huh?"

"You better not leave me or I'll whip you with my crop."

"I'm not going to leave you, you sassy girl," he says gently.

We stay that way in silence for a bit. Maybe I have to come here more often. I like hearing Miles' heart and being close to him. He's so nice to be around.

Not that I'm going to tell him that. He'd just laugh at me.

Still if he won't leave me then that's good. I don't want him to leave. I know why Papa always has to go to work, but at least he comes back.

Mama never came back. Mama was just gone. She told me I had a sister, but she's also gone. Why is everyone leaving me?

That's why I had to stay up late when Papa was supposed to come back.

I had to make sure that he was alright, and wouldn't leave me.

But Pap won't leave me because he's great!

And he even got me a little brother! So who needs a big sister anyway?

I mean little brother is amazing. He plays court with me, and he's actually good at it. He also tells me about things hes reading.

Sometimes I think I'm bothering him, but I think he likes it.

I look up at him. "Little brother?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been crying?"

He wipes his face with his hand. "Oh, umm.. No, I mean it's nothing."

"You're lying," I mutter. Maybe it's just another thing I'm not allowed to know about because I'm too little or something.

"Okay, I was crying a little bit, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Did one of your tutors get mad at you? I can whip them or tell Papa to fire them."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just miss my father is all."

I stare at him for a while. "Miles."

"Yes?"

"If your Papa was here would you still want to be my little brother?"

He looks down at me. "Huh? Of course I would."

"You mean that? I mean, even if you didn't live here would you still want to be around me and play with me?"

"I mean it. I don't say things I don't mean, silly."

"Would you still be my little brother if you becamse a defense attorney?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever leave me?"

"No, never."

"Do you like being my little brother?"

"Yup, Sass."

"Am I special to you?"

"You sure are."

"Would you watch my first case?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'd watch your first case too."

"Thanks."

"And I love that you're my little brother."

"Oh is that so?":

I nod. "And I would never abandon you either."

"I'm glad to hear that," he says kissing the top of my head.

I close my eyes still laying my head on his chest. He's so warm. I love being close to him.

I'm not sure why I like having a little brother so much. Guess I just can't explain it.

But I'm glad he won't ever leave me. That' he'lll be here forever.

"Miles?" I ask after however long it's been.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"A story? A story about what?"

I close my eyes. Usually Papa tells me stories about his trials, but Miles can't do that. But maybe…

"Tell me a story about your Papa."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**German**__**English:**_

_**Japanese**__**English:**_

* * *

_**Preview **_

**Manfred **

Impossibly the man's eyes open and he looks right into mine. "You killed me. For something so small. Is this really what it means to be a von Karma? You better take care of Miles. My blood is on your hands, don't let his be as well, von Karma.

I look over to see the boy staring at me with those intelligent grey eyes.

I take a step back.


End file.
